SANA MI CORAZÓN
by andrwkarla
Summary: Un minific donde Albert tendrá que sanar heridas del corazón, acompáñame en esta nueva historia.
1. Chapter 1

SANA MI CORAZON.

Sana mi corazón un minific para OCTOBERT.

La iglesia estaba totalmente llena de flores, desde la entrada hasta el altar, toda la familia Andrwy acompañaba al patriarca Williams Albert Andrwy, era el día e su boda, habían sido invitados todos los miembros del clan que habían viajado desde Escocia, para asistir al enlace.

Así como gente muy importante de la alta sociedad de Chicago, era el evento del año, en la mansión ya se esperaban a los invitados, todo había sido adornado con flores, lámparas, mantelería de las más finas telas.

El banquete había sido seleccionado de entre los mejores para tan alto evento, se esperaban más de 800 invitados, todo el personal estaban como locos para tener impecable el lugar, las habitaciones, para la familia totalmente decorados y lista para ser ocupadas, se habían contratados varios hoteles, para las personas que venían de fuera para la boda.

Las campanadas estaban sonando para iniciar con el enlace y ahí estaba Albert impecable con su frac color negro, arrebatadamente guapo, esperando a la novia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con unos nervios que si apenas los podía controlar.

ALBERT- Archie, trajiste los anillos.

ARCHIE- si tío, no te preocupes aquí los traigo, buscando en su traje, espera creo que los olvide, mirando a Albert con temor de ver su cara de preocupación, jajajajjaj deberías ver tu cara aquí los tengo.

ALBERT- Solo suspiro y mirándolo con desaprobación.

ARCHIE- cálmate todo va a salir bien.

La señora Elroy, ya se encontraba en primera fila, con cara de no muy buenos amigos ya que con tal enlace no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, de hecho había sido una batalla campal entre Albert y su tia.

La familia Liganz en la segunda banca muy molestos ya que Sara Liganz tenía la esperanza de casar a su hija con el patriarca de la familia y se preguntaban ¿Por qué esta chica había sido la elegida? En qué momento se les había atravesado, esta chica venida a menos.

La esposa de Archie Anny Briter, junto con sus padres en la tercera banca, muy apacible ya que la novia era muy amiga suya.

ALBERT- Muy enamorado, nervioso no veía la hora de ver a su novia para desposarla, el camino no había sido fácil, pero al fin ya en tan solo unos minutos más comenzaría su unión y nadie los separaría.

Había dispuesto todo para tomarse un mes para su luna de miel, su gran amigo George estaba ahí acompañándolo, a su lado como siempre con su traje negro y observando que todo estuviera bien. Los últimos invitados llegaban a ocupar sus lugares para estar presente en la misa, nadie quería perderse dicha unión.

Afuera se encontraban toda la prensa tanto local como internacional, el sacerdote salió por el pasillo para dar la bienvenida, a la novia ya que se acercaba la hora de su llegada.

Albert, miraba expectante su reloj marcando las 6 en punto.

GEORGE- Tranquilo Williams acuérdate que la novia siempre llega tarde.

ALBERT- Solo sonrió.

El sacerdote miro a lo lejos que se acercaba un coche, un Rolls Royce donde vendría la novia, alguien de afuera entro y aviso que ya se acercaba la novia. En la última fila se encontraba una joven muy triste por tal enlace, trataba de que no se le salieran las lágrimas, pero era inevitable, lo amaba mucho y ahora no podía albergar ni una esperanza él, nunca fue de ella, trataba de apaciguar su dolor que al menos el, sería feliz.

La hora se estaba pasando, pero al escuchar el ruido del carro los nervios del novio se fueron calmando, ya que solo faltaba que entrara ella su mujer, la que le había robado el alma, la que sería la madre de sus hijos. Aquella por la cual se enfrentó a su tía y a todos los del miembro del clan, ella la que con una caricia lograba domar cualquier enojo, convirtiéndose en un dulce gatito.

Ella que por las noches soñaba en hacerla suya, si suya y ahora en pocos momentos, seria de el para siempre, su esposa, su mujer.

Tardando casi 20 minutos el sacerdote entro de nuevo a la iglesia con pasos apacibles, lentos y con una mirada centrada hacia el novio, los invitados se paraban para mayor solemnidad, parado donde estaba el novio le entrego una carta diciéndole- lo siento.

ALBERT- muy nervioso toma la carta y la abre y comienza a leer…

"Albert, lo siento pero no puedo, perdóname nunca podría con tanta responsabilidad, no se si no te amo lo suficiente o simplemente mi amor no alcanza para compartir una vida contigo, no me busques me voy lejos."

En ese momento Albert soltaba la carta dejándola caer en el suelo y sale como alma que lleva el diablo, detrás de él, George y Archie.

Albert ve al chofer y lo baja del coche lo toma de la solapa de su traje y le pregunta ¿Quién te dio esta carta?

CHOFER- El joven, el joven que se fue con ella, me dijeron que los llevara a la estación y se fueron en el tren de las 5:30 p.m., solo me dieron esa carta para entregársela a usted.

ALBERT- Le hervía la sangre, no podía creerlo, solo atino a darle un golpe al chofe.

GEORGE- Por favor Williams cálmate abrazándolo.

La Sra. Elroy salía de la iglesia para saber que había pasado, cuando fue informada que la novia había dejado plantado a su sobrino, desmayándose de la impresión, en ese momento sostenida por Sara y Anny.

Los flashes no dejaron de tomar, uno tras otro, esto era una bomba el multimillonario Williams Albert Andrwy había sido plantado en el altar, esta noticia valía oro.

GEORGE- Entro a la iglesia tomando la atención de todos – por favor amable concurrencia les pido un poco de su atención, por motivos familiares que se encuentran fuera de nuestras manos, esta boda se cancela, les pido una disculpa a nombre de la familia Andrwy.

Todos cuchicheo no se dejó de escuchar, se preguntaban ¿qué había pasado?, Archie llevaba a Albert, al coche para que se restableciera, lejos de la prensa y de los invitados cuando se había acercado en un lugar apartado se detuvo, tío quieres que te lleve algún lugar.

ALBERT, se bajó del coche y se detuvo para respirar y con los puños empezó a golpear un árbol, ¿porque Archie?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Si yo la amaba, con el alma herida y lágrimas en los ojos.

ARCHIE- Tío no se podemos investigar a lo mejor fue intimidada, amenazada o secuestrada.

ALBERT- Lo miro, secuestrada, por dios Archie tengo que encontrarla, necesito una explicación, llama a George, vamos para la estación a buscarla necesito que me diga en mi cara ¿Por qué no llego a la iglesia para nuestra boda?

ARCHIE- Vamos tío a la estación te llevo.

Ya George, estaba en la estación averiguando que había pasado, llegando unos minutos antes que Albert y Archie.

ALBERT- Preguntaste George.

GEORGE- Si Williams, y si las características de la señorita coinciden, rubia como de 1.60 de altura, viaja con un joven castaño ojos color miel rumbo a Nueva York.

ALBERT- Que sabía exactamente quién era ese joven solo dijo- queee no puede ser que me haya dejado por ese, si ella me aseguro que lo había olvidado.

GEORGE- Si nos vamos ahora podemos alcanzarlos en Nueva York, tal parece que tomaran n barco hacia Inglaterra, o fue lo que escucho la que vende los boletos.

ALBERT- Pues vamos necesito saber ¿Por qué? Solo eso.

En la mansión las cosas no eran mejores la Sra. Elroy estaba que trinaba del coraje y de la humillación,- se lo dije muchas veces que ella no era de nuestra clase, que en cualquier momento lo iba a dejar en ridículo. Pero él, se empeñó y ahora estas son las consecuencias.

SARA- Cálmate tía, te va hacer daño, esa muchacha es de lo peor.

ELROY- La acogimos como de la familia y así nos paga (llorando) seremos la comidilla de todos, esto nunca se olvidara.

SARA- Tomando el mando de la mansión pidió que comenzaran a recoger todo lo que estaba dispuesto para la fiesta, los empleados comenzaron hacer lo pertinente. Sara, advirtió que no quería cuchicheos.

Pero en la cocina no se dejaba de escuchar los comentarios…

COCINERA- Pero cómo es posible que la señorita se haya fugado con ese joven, si se veía que quería mucho al señor.

MAYORDOMO- Pues ya vez, el primer amor nuca se olvida, desde que el joven llego la señorita se le veía muy nerviosa, muy diferente a como estaba.

AMA DE LLAVES- Pero porque le haría esto si el Sr. la complacía en todo, ya ven que hasta puso en su lugar a su tía, que los dejara en paz y que lo dejara hacer su vida, que con o sin su aprobación él se casaría con ella.

Comentarios, iban y venían sobre la pareja, pero todo, muy enojados por lo que le habían hecho a su patrón, -el tan bueno que no se merecía esa traición.

Al siguiente día en Nueva York, iban llegando George, Archie y Albert que ya sabía a qué hora zarpaba el barco en el que viajaría su prometida, con el un ex amor de ella, ese que tan nerviosa la puso con su llegada, pero como no lo noto antes, tan enamorado estaba que no lo vio venir.

INICIO DEL FLACK BACK

Ese día en ese baile al que fueron invitados, se presentaron los rubios, Albert muy enamorado de su prometida captando las miradas de los presentes, bailaron varios vals, pero lo acapararon unos inversionistas y se tuvo que separar de su prometida.

ALBERT- Mi amor te dejo un momento, no tardo solo voy a charlar un poco con unos viejos colegas.

ELLA- Si mi vida, ve yo voy a tomar aire al jardín, saliendo se sentó en una banca a mirar la luna, cuando un joven un poco mayor que ella se acercó, tomándola de cintura, tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

JOVEN- Te vine a buscar, no he dejado de pensar en ti, para mi nada ha cambiado y no me voy a ir sin ti.

ELLA- No, yo no, estoy comprometida voy a casarme y el, yo, no a que viniste esto no puede ser.

El – acercándose más su respiración a su cara, tomándola del mentón y besándola con pasión, esa pasión desbordante que nunca se había apagado a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, nunca había dejado de amarlo y ese beso correspondido se lo dejaba claro.

ELLA- Esto no puede ser, vete, déjame voy a casarme, él es un hombre maravilloso y yo no puedo dejarlo.

EL- tu a un me amas y lo sé porque me has correspondido, tu eres mía, nunca te he dejado de amar, vine por ti y no me voy a ir sin ti, así tenga que robarte.

En eso salió Anny a buscarla, amiga Williams te está buscando, tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

El – Nada solo saludando.

ANNY- Sera mejor que entres antes de que Williams te vea con él.

ELLA- Si ya voy.

ANNY- Pasa algo.

ELLA-No que podría pasar, solo me saludo y se despidió de mí.

ANNY- ya veo será mejor que te mantengas alejada de él, sino quieres tener problemas con Williams.

ELLA- Ha sí, no te preocupes Anny, ya me voy a casar dentro de una semana y no voy arruinarlo.

ANNY- Eso espero querida amiga, lejos estaba de imaginar que su amor desmedido de ese joven inglés, iba a ganar la partida.

Al siguiente día, el joven se metió a la mansión buscándola, por las habitaciones hasta que dio con su alcoba, ahí la vio con su bata de dormir, entro por la ventana tapándole la boca.

EL- No grites le dijo- vengo por ti y no me voy hasta que hablemos.

ELLA- Comenzó a llorar, no por favor, vete me voy a casar con él.

EL- Dime que lo amas mirándolo a los ojos, solo dímelo y me voy.

ELLA- Bajo la mirada y cuando y cunado la levanto él, ya estaba muy ceca, despojándola de esa bata y besando su hombro descubierto, su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, dime que lo más, vamos atrévete.

Ella- no por favor, fue lo último que dijo, entregándose con pasión a el, a su amor el único para ella.

El día de la boda llegaba, ella salió esplendorosa con su vestido blanco, traído especialmente desde Francia, todos los sirvientes aplaudiendo a la futura Sra. Andrwy, subiéndose al coche con el emblema de la familia para dirigirse a la iglesia, ya alejándose de la mansión vio que el asunto se dirigió hacia otro rumbo, parándose.

ELLA- a donde vamos la iglesia no es por ese rumbo.

EL- Lo siento pero tu no vas a ir a la iglesia, te vas a ir conmigo a Inglaterra.

ELLA- Queee, no yo no puedo hacerle esto.

EL- Te traje ropa, cámbiate, te vas conmigo, tú no te vas a casar con el no.

Ya en la estación mandaron al chofer con una carta dirigida a Williams Albert Andrwy.

FINAL DEL FLACK BACK.

-EN NUEVA YORK-

Cuando Albert llego al andén para abordar el barco, la vio subir acompañada de él, no se veía que estuviera secuestrada ni tampoco triste, sino al contrario iba sonriente y el, tomándola de la cintura, cuando estaba arriba vio como ella lo jalo para darle un beso apasionado.

George, Archie y Albert vieron todo el espectáculo y en ese momento Albert se dio cuenta que lo habían dejado por otro, pero fingió tan bien, sino lo quería ¿Por qué llegar hasta este punto? ¿Por qué no fue honesta? En que fallo.

Ella se había ido dejando un Albert totalmente destrozado, con l orgullo al suelo, sin corazón, sin alma, solo regresaron a Chicago y Albert se encerró en el despacho por días solo bebiendo, sin comer, sin acercarse, sin dormir no quería ver a nadie, se quería morir.

La Sra. Elroy estaba muy preocupada, no sabía qué hacer, ya hacía más de dos semanas que su sobrino estaba en ese despacho, solo se escuchaba como destruía cosas y cuando alguien intentaba entrar, el los echaba con furia.

Ni George lo hacía entrar en razón, le habían hablado varias veces solo les decía – lárguense no quiero ver a nadie.

ELROY- Hablo con Archie y Anny llegando a una sola solución, había solo una persona que podía ayudarlos, nunca pensó pedirles ayuda, pero ni lo pensó solo tomo un carruaje para ir a su hogar.

\- Cundo llego salió una mujer de lentes.

ELROY- Buenas tardes busco …

La señora de lentes si, se a quien busca, en un momento la llamo, pero pase por favor, le ofrezco un té o un café.

ELROY- Un te estará bien y si es posible un lugar donde pueda hablar con ella sin ser molestadas, pasaron 10 minutos él te, fue servido junto con dos tazas en la mesa, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Toc, toc, pase…

-Sra, me buscaba.

ELROY- Si hija necesito que hablemos de mi sobrino él, te necesita y la familia también, yo hija te necesito, poniéndose a llorar- por favor ayúdanos, se me cae la cara de vergüenza, venir aquí después de cómo te tratamos, pero mi sobrino está muy mal y solo tú puedes ayudarlo.

Te pido esta con el corazón en la mano, regreses conmigo a Lakewood y si es necesario hasta de rodillas te lo pido por favor (llorando) si novas él, se va a morir y es mi única familia, ayúdame, ayúdanos, ayúdalo CANDY….

CONTINUARA….

Chicas este es un minific, aún no se cuántos capítulos estará conformado, en apoyo a octobert y en lo que termino de preparar la próxima historia.

Espero sus reviw, sus mensajitos me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

c


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Candy- Sra- Elroy, no por favor no se humille, yo voy a ir, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él, solo no se angustie le va a hacer daño.

Elroy- Aunque siempre había sido muy fuerte, no dejaba de llorar de la preocupación,- hija yo se que nunca fui buena contigo y que varias veces te trate muy mal, pero Williams, mi Williams está mal y no sé qué hacer.

CANDY- Sra. tranquila, voy arreglar mis cosas y partimos en unos momentos.

ELROY- Muchas gracias hija, eres tan buena, yo de verdad llegue a pensar que eras tú la elegida, cuando él, me dijo que se iba a casar, debo confesar que no me alegraba mucho a idea, pero te conozco y sé que eres honesta en tus sentimientos, pero sabía que lo ibas hacer feliz.

Cuando supe que no eras tú, investigue a la fulana esa y vi con desagrado esa unión, no supe porque te alejaste de él, porque te viniste a tu hogar, si no lo hubieras dejado, sino te hubieras ido ella jamás se hubiera acercado.

Candy- Yo en ese momento tenía mucha confusión en mis sentimientos y aparte estaba lo de la adopción, él era mi padre adoptivo, como se vería eso en el círculo que él, se mueve decidí por el bien de Albert, alejarme.

ELROY- Tu lo amas Candy, pregunto.

CANDY- más que a mi vida.

ELROY- Es todo lo que quería saber.

Ese mismo día, Candy regreso a la mansión, la servidumbre salía a recibirlas, ¿Quién era la señorita que venía con la Sra. Elroy? Nunca se imaginaron verla regresar con ella, esto era memorable.

ELROY- Por favor suban el equipaje de mi sobrina a su habitación.

CANDY- Sorprendida – Sra. Elroy, no yo…

ELROY-Desde hoy e llamaras tía, Candice, yo sé que nunca te trate como de la familia, sé que debí tratarte mejor, pero desde hoy vuelves a formar parte de la familia.

CANDY- Gracias Sra., digo tía.

ELROY- Quieres subir a descansar o quieres ir a ver a Williams, a ver si a ti si te quiere abrir.

CANDY- Voy a ver a Albert, dirigiéndose al estudio, toc, toc, toc, soy yo Albert ábreme…

ALBERT- dije que no me molesten, rompiendo algo como cristal.

CANDY- toc,toc, soy yo, Albert abre por favor, soy Candy quiero verte, (llorando) sé que te duele yo lo sé, pero por favor soy tu amiga, ábreme.

ALBERT- SILENCIO.

CANDY- Sé que te lastimaron, yo pase por lo mismo y tu me ayudaste, sanaste mi corazón, me protegiste, me cuidaste cuando yo te necesite, déjame hacer lo mismo por ti, deja que te ayude, déjame cuidarte de nuevo y sanar tu corazón quieres.

Mira si tú quieres podemos regresar al magnolias recuerdas, cuando con una sopa caliente sanabas cualquier dolor, déjame hacer lo mismo.

ALBERT- Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó y abrió la puerta solo pronuncio su nombre Candyyyyy, para caer desmayado a los pies de ella.

CANDY- Rápido ayúdenme a subirlo a su habitación, tiene mucha fiebre.

Entre el mayordomo y un mozo levantaron al patriarca y lo llevaron casi a rastras, el estudio estaba completamente destrozado, Candy solo se llevó la mano a la boca al ver aquel lugar en esas condiciones.

Pidió que le quitaran la ropa y lo pusieran en la cama, poniéndole paños fríos sobre su frente para poder bajar la fiebre, se quedó cuidándolo toda la noche.

ELROY- Hija deberías ir a descansar.

CANDY- no tía, me voy a quedar a vigilarlo para que se le baje la fiebre, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, de verlo en esas condiciones.-voy a estar bien…

A la mañana siguiente ya la fiebre había pasado, Candy lo reviso y pidió arreglaran el baño, con la ayuda del mayordomo lo pusieron en la tina, no estaba desnudo tenía unos pequeños pantalones, Candy lo empezó a bañar, le tallo los brazos, la espalda, lavo su cabello y pidió todo para poderlo afeitarlo.

Después con la ayuda del mayordomo, lo cambiaron, Candy estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres desnudos por su profesión de enfermera, así que se mentalizo, de tratarlo de como un paciente, aunque en realidad nunca se le había partido el corazón, así con nadie.

Pidió que le llevaran una sopa caliente y un té, ya que tenía varios días sin probar comida, cuando estuvo cambiado lo pusieron en un sillón cerca de la ventana con una manta, Candy se sentó a su lado para darle de comer en la boca, como si fuera un bebe, tenía la mirada perdida.

Candy, acercando la comida.

ALBERT- no tengo hambre.

CANDY- Por favor llevas días sin nada en el estómago, anda come, hazlo por mí.

ALBERT- No quiero comer, solo me quiero morir, déjame morir.

CANDY- No, no, me niego, tú vas a vivir y vas a sonreír, porque hay mucha gente que te quiere y desea tu recuperación, anda come, aunque sea un poco.

ALBERT- Empezó a comer, después se sintió cansado y pidió ir a la cama.

CANDY- Lo arropo y estaba por dejar la habitación cuando escucho…

ALBERT- Candy, no te vayas, no me dejes solo, quédate conmigo.

CANDY- asentó con la cabeza y se acostó a un lado de él, lo tomo de la mano y le dijo no voy a ir a ningún lado, aquí me voy a quedar hasta que te quedes dormido, acariciando su mejilla.

Los días fueron pasaron, Albert comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas, ya comenzaba a comer más y hacer sus actividades diarias casi sin ayuda, su semblante recuperaba su color y Candy comenzaba a estar más tranquila.

La Sra. Elroy sabía que su sobrino se estaba recuperando, sabía que iba hacer un proceso y que tomaría su tiempo, e inclusive en retomar sus actividades en la empresa, pero eso no importaba, lo importante era su recuperación, tanto física, mental y sobre todo sentimental.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses, Candy toco en la puerta de la habitación de Albert- buenos diasssss.

ALBERT- Buenos días Candy.

CANDY- Veo que ya estas arreglado, gustas bajar a desayunar.

ALBERT- no mejor pide el desayuno aquí y acompáñame.

CANDY- Está bien, en un momento regreso, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, cuando fue interceptada por unos brazos..

-Y tú a dónde vas, era Sara Liganz- ¿Qué haces aquí?

CANDY- Suélteme.

ELIZA- maldita huérfana, como te atreves a venir y estar aquí, sácala madre.

SARA- La tomo del brazo para echarla de la mansión…

Cuando se escuchó una voz fuerte era.

ELROY- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

SARA- esta mujer que está en la mansión, pero en un momento la saco, ayúdame Eliza.

ELROY- Sara, no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a Candice, ella es parte de la familia, te guste o no es una Andrwy, no coy a soportar que la maltrates.

SARA- Sra. Elroy, yo solo trato de poner orden.

ELROY- Nada Sara y te voy a dejar claro otra cosa, Candice es ahora mi protegida e hija adoptiva de los Andrwy, no te voy a permitir que la vuelvas a maltratar, ni aquí ni en ningún otro lugar, eso va para tus hijos también.

De ahora en adelante, la trataras con respecto sobre todo por el estatus que le corresponde y para serte franca, estoy cansada que siempre te ensañes con esa pobre muchacha que lo único que ha hecho es ayudar a la familia.

SARA- Sra. Elroy, yo puedo traer a alguien más que cuide a Williams.

ELROY- Sr. Andrwy para ti Sara y no nadie más puede ayudar, solo Candices, es la única de quien aceptado el apoyo.

SARA- No estoy de acuerdo Sra. Elroy.

ELROY- No me interesa si estás de acuerdo o no, te lo estoy informado, te pido que te retires antes de que me empiece a doler la cabeza.

SARA- Salió que trinaba del coraje junto con Eliza, rechinando los dientes y tratando de entender todo lo que la Sra. Elroy había dicho.

CANDY- Estaba en shock nunca imagino ser defendida y mucho menos por la tía Elroy.

ELROY- que se te ofrece hija…

CANDY- Que le suban el desayuno, aun no quiere bajar y pidió que lo acompañe.

ELROY- Está bien vamos hablar con el personal- de ahora en adelante lo que pida mi sobrina se hace sin discusión, sus órdenes, serán como si fueran las mías.

EMPLEADOS- Si señora.

CANDY- Pero tía, eso no es necesario de verdad.

ELROY- candices, tienes que entender que de ahora en adelante tú te vas a dirigir de diferente manera, eres una Andrwy, aunque no te guste mirándola a los ojos.

Y vamos lleva el desayuno a mi sobrino que ya ha de tener hambre.

Asi pasaron 6 meses, Albert fue saliendo de esas cuatro paredes ya bajaba al comedor y acompañaba a Candy, en algunos picnic, inclusive a montar a caballo, aunque su corazón estaba muy dolido, era cuestión de tiempo, como en todo lo sentimental, hay que sanar heridas y más si son del alma.

En el tiempo libre Elroy, se había dado a la tarea de instruir a Candy en administración, contaduría, etiqueta, manejo del personal, así como la administración de la mansión y algunas propiedades, que tipo de comida pedir tanto del personal, como para la familia, le enseño a bordar, tejer, en fin alegando que una señorita debe saber todo eso y más.

Candy, trataba de aprender todo lo que la tía le enseñaba, no quería hacerla enojar, ya que temía ser separada de Albert y más ahora que la misma Elroy, era la que quería tenerla a su lado, pues prefería hacerle caso.

Cuidando a Albert y acompañando a la tía Elroy, sin darse cuenta había pasado año y medio, Albert ya se sentía con muchos animo de volver a tomar su lugar en el corporativo, que aunque no había estado presente en muchas negociaciones, él era quien tomaba las decisiones, George se encargaba de llevarle todo a la mansión.

En el tiempo que convivían Candy nunca le había querido mencionar nada sobre su ex, temiendo un malestar o desagrado, ella había pasado por lo mismo, anqué le costó trabajo olvidar sabía que no era imposible, una tarde estaba lloviendo y platicando con Albert, salió la charla.

CANDY- yo se que es difícil pero dime, como te sientes al respecto.

ALBERT- Bien sabes, ya casi no duele creo que el desengañarme y ver con mis propios ojos es lo que me hizo comprender que el amor es así, cuando amas sueles hacer locuras, fue lo mejor a que con el tiempo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que no éramos, el uno para el otro.

CANDY- Si lo sé, a veces solo amamos así por que sí.

ALBERT- Solo arqueo la ceja, Candy tu estas enamorada…

CANDY- Oh no, solo lo digo, porque así se debe sentir uno, poniéndose roja como un temiendo que el se diera cuenta de su amor por él.

ALBERT- Solo suspiro, sé que algún día encontrare alguien que me ame, lo sé.

CANDY- Pensando- si supieras que la tienes más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

Albert había conocido a esa mujer en una reunión que hizo Anny en su casa, ella acaba de llegar de Inglaterra, ya que tras la guerra su familia había perdido sus propiedades, teniendo que trasladarse a América, Anny la conoció ya que sus padres eran amigos de antaño, así que la señora Briter le dijo que la acogiera como su amiga.

Albert fue a esa reunión, solo porque Candy estaba invitada, pero Candy tuvo una complicación con el doctor Martín que se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza teniendo que llevarlo al hospital, así que no pudo llegar.

Al conocerla Albert se dio cuenta que la joven tenía una mirada triste y quiso ayudarla, la razón era que estaba pasando por varias cosas, dejar su hogar, su status y hasta ese amor que al cambiar de residencia tuvo que dejar atrás, Albert solo le basto cruzar unas palabras con ella, para quedar prendido, pero la razón era otra.

Albert tenía miedo de ser rechazado por Candy, su corazón le gritaba que ella era la dueña de su corazón, pero la razón le dictaba otra, él pensaba que Candy seguía enamorada de Terry, que no lo había olvidado y tal vez no lo haría, aun cuando tocaba el tema ella aún se sentía triste, era la razón por la que nunca se atrevió a declarase.

Pero esa joven estaba ahí disponible, solo para el, como perder la oportunidad de amar, de dejarse amar, solo miro a otro lado para poner su corazón a sus pies, ella le correspondió, le dijo que si había alguien a quien había amado, pero que ya lo había olvidado.

Su padre le dijo que mejor partido no podía encontrar y poder regresar a tener ese estatus que alguna vez tuvieron, ya que ese amor que sentía por ese joven jamás podría ser, el era hijo de un duque y nunca la iban aceptar, menos cuando se enteraran que estaban prácticamente en la ruina

Cuando Albert supo la razón por la cual esa joven había aceptado casarse con él, que no era más que por dinero, eso fue lo que más lo devasto ya que lo primero que hizo fue otorgarle un préstamo a su padre entre comillas, para saldar cuentas que tenía, pero como iban hacer familia nunca sería devuelto.

Se sentía traicionado, devastado que lo vieran como un banco el cual solo lo utilizaron para salir del atolladero, que acaso no lo podían ver por lo que era, ser valorado simplemente por ser Albert y no Williams Andrwy, tenía el alma herida y el orgullo por los suelos, sabía que las mujeres que conocía solo se acercaban a él, por su status.

Por eso suspiraba, hasta cuando llegaría la mujer que le correspondería, sin saberlo ya estaba ahí solo que se negaba a verla.

Cuando Candy al fin pudo aclarar sus sentimientos por Albert, este ya estaba con alguien más, y como no si el, es una persona maravillosa, que cualquier joven mataría por estar con él, pero porque no se dio cuenta antes, si tan solo ella hubiera permitido verlo de otra manera.

Pero tanto la sociedad, la familia, como los Liganz, no dejaban la oportunidad de hacérselo saber, él no es para ti, tu solo eres una simple enfermera, no podrías con tantas responsabilidades, aunando a eso el hecho de quien era realmente Albert, un mundo los separaba.

George- que bueno que regresas, tenemos mucho trabajo y algunos viajes que hemos estado postergando, pero el que urge es el de Atlanta.

ALBERT- Muy bien George, tu arregla todo para salir inmediatamente.

GEORGE- Le dio unas palmadas a su muchacho y muy contento fue hacer lo pertinente para su viaje.

CANDY- Al ver que Albert ya había regresado a su trabajo normalmente, ella también quería regresar a su antiguo trabajo, su tarea había terminado, así que hablo con la tía.

ELROY- Dime hija pasa algo.

CANDY- Tía creo que mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado, quiero pedirle permiso para regresar a mi trabajo en el hospital.

ELROY- Pero como hija nos dejas, Williams se va a poner muy triste si te vas.

CANDY- Bueno no quisiera, pero entiéndame he estado alejada de mi trabajo por mucho tiempo, que mi mayor temor será regresar y no saber qué hacer.

ELROY- Entiendo y no me opongo, si no fuera por tu carrera, no creo que hubieras podido ayudar a Williams, solo no te vayas de la mansión, a mi sobrino le hace bien tu compañía. Te parece si hablo con el director del hospital para que solo trabajes medio tiempo, además tienes deberes que atender para con la familia.

CANDY- Tía yo, yo, medio tiempo es muy poco, no cree…

ELROY- Candice tu aun eres parte de esta familia, ya que en estos momentos muchas personas ya saben que perteneces a esta familia, así que diré que solo lo haces por caridad ya que el dinero no lo necesitas.

Aunque mi sobrino ya no es tu padre adoptivo, tu tutela paso a mi cargo, cuando él se iba casar creímos que era lo más conveniente, así que lo tomas o lo que te ofrezco o me negare que regreses al hospital.

CANDY- No le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

ELROY- Hablo con el director del hospital, para que aceptara a Candy, solo de medio tiempo cubriendo un turno solo por caridad, ya que ella quería continuar con su carrera, gracias a las grandes contribuciones que hacia la familia, el director no podría negarse.

Candy, tendría un turno en las tardes d de lunes a jueves, ya que los fines de semana tendría compromisos con la familia. Aunque Candy quería declinar no podía ya que si hacia enfadar a Elroy, podría ser muy contraproducente ya que había logrado que aceptara su carrera, regresando a lo que le gustaba hacer y no solo a quedarse en la mansión a tejer o bordar.

Elroy Andrwy, lo que quería es que Candy no dejara la mansión ya que la mejoría de Albert había sido extraordinaria, de hecho pensó que su sobrino jamás se repondría de semejante golpe, pero a compañía de Candy le había hecho tan bien, que se le había metido la loca idea de que si pasaban más tiempo juntos tal vez y no tendría que buscar más una esposa para su sobrino.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerlo reaccionar ya que en el fondo sabía que su sobrino, secretamente sentía algo por esa chiquilla, como ella le decía y si no se equivocaba él, nunca se había enamorado de la ex con la que se iba a casar sino de un reflejo de lo que ya había sembrado en su corazón.

Pero como hacer para que su sobrino despierte de ese sueño del que no había querido despertar, si el solo admitiera lo que sentía por esa chiquilla, tal vez se hubieran ahorrado tanto drama, solo quedaba hacer una cosa urdir un plan para que caiga redondito en la trampa pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué podría hacer para hacer que estas dos almas solitarias dieran ese paso?

CONTINUARA…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola chicas, bueno espero y sigan la historia, recuerden que es un minific así que serán pocos capítulos, espero sus mensajitos.

Así que sigan esta mini historia por la XEW RADIO….


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar al hospital le asignaron al área de pediatría, el doctor Ricardo Ferretti, que era el jefe de área le dio la bienvenida, vaya pero que hermoso ángel me asignaron, espero que así como es de , bonita sea buena enfermera.

Ricardo Ferretty, 33 años, hombre alto 1.85 de estatura ojos color grises, cabello castaño, tés blanca, muy guapo a la vista de cualquier mujer, era un doctor especialista en pediatría de muy buena familia, venia de Italia, al explotar la guerra, tuvo que venir a América con su familia, huyendo de lo que la mayoría de una muerte fatal si se quedaba.

Así que como tenia inversiones en la América, decidieron mudarse permanentemente a ese país, durante el periodo que estuvo con Candy no dejo de adularla y estar cerca de ella, no había visto una enfermera bonita como ella desde que llego al hospital.

Candy, terminaba su turno y debía regresar al hospital, como siempre el chófer la esperaba a la salida, ella debía llegar una hora antes para llegar a cambiarse y cenar con la familia, en este caso la tía Elroy y Albert, ese había sido una condición.

Cuando iba de salida el doctor Ricardo le dice- Srta por favor déjame acompañarla a su domicilio, aunque no es tarde podría pasarle algo…

CANDY- no doctor no se preocupe vienen por mí, así que no hay ningún problema.

RICARDO- Algún novio.

CANDY- Nada de eso, pero mi familia me cuida mucho, firmando su salida, afuera ya la esperaba el chofer.

Ricardo se topó con un colega y amigo Daniel Carusso , no sabes Daniel me toco una enfermera en este turno guapísima, no había visto una así desde que llegue a este hospital…

DANIEL- Vaya así que te dejo impresionado, nunca te había escuchado hablar de una enfermera con tanto entusiasmo.

RICARDO- Muy hermosa, pero sabes que no puedo tener nada serio con ella, aunque me guste, mi familia no la aceptaría, una simple enfermera no puede ser mi esposa.

DANIEL-entonces no la enamores, déjala para que te complicas con alguien que no puede ser, mi familia es igual pero yo me decidí que el día que encuentre a mi amor, me casare aunque mi familia no esté de acuerdo.

DANIEL CARUSSO, tenía mejor estatus que Ricardo, de hecho el solo trabajaba por gusto ya que no tenía necesidad, venia de una familia muy prominente, casi la mayoría de las enfermeras suspiraban por él, no solo por su apariencia sino porque era endiabladamente guapo, cabello castaño claro, ojos color verde aceituna, alto 1.90 de estatura, corpulento de cuerpo, pero más que nada su sencillez era lo que más atraía.

Al siguiente día Candy iba llegando al área de pediatría, solo que Ricardo ese día, no fue en su lugar le toco atender a los niños a Daniel Carusso, saludando entro a revisarlos.

Candy, le dio todos los datos, desde que la vio no pudo apartar su vista de ella, pensando, Ricardo tenía razón es muy hermosa, me va a ser difícil trabajar junto a ella.

Al tener un descanso le pregunto a Candy sino le gustaría tomar un café, Candy, bueno ya son las seis creo que el tomar una taza de café no creo que me haga daño, salieron a la cafetería, Daniel quería saber de ella, quería saber de su familia, si tenía novio, en fin.

Candy, solo se tomó el café, tratando de evadir las preguntas…

DANIEL- Bueno Candy, así que trabajas solo de medio tiempo, eso porque, acaso no necesitas el dinero, digo podrías trabajar tiempo completo.

CANDY- No, no es eso, es otra la razón.

DANIEL- Si tú quieres yo podría hablar con el director, para que te den más horas.

CANDY- No doctor, gracias así estoy bien.

Candy, lo que menos quería es que se dieran cuanta que era una Andrwy, no porque le apenara, sino porque sabía que el trato sería diferente, si aun así, el horario asignado ya daba de que hablar.

-Sera mejor que regrese hay que checar el suero a los niños.

DANIEL- Si claro, tienes razón.

Durante la tarde solo se dedicaron a lo que trabajo concierne, pero Daniel quería saber más sobre ese Ángel que se había caído del cielo, así que la intercepto al salir cuando estaba firmando, cuando de repente vio una figura muy conocida para ella, venía hablando con el director del hospital.

ELROY- Candice hija, que bueno que te veo, apenas iban a ir a buscarte, vine a dejar mi aportación al hospital en nombre de la familia.

DIRECTOR- Señora Andrwy, muchísimas gracias con eso podemos cubrir varias necesidades para la gente de bajos recursos.

Daniel Observaba la escena, pero que tenía que ver Candy, con esa señora y mas que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, Cuando llego a donde estaban platicando.

Director- Hola Daniel, quiero presentarte a la Señora Andrwy, sabes es una de nuestras benefactoras, al igual que tú, Daniel la saludo besando el dorso de su mano, señora me habían hablado mucho de usted, pero no tenía el gusto de conocerla es un placer, Daniel Carusso.

ELROY-Carusso, conozco a tu familia, no sabía que Frank tuviera un hijo doctor.

DANIEL- Aun en contra de su voluntad así es, sonriendo.

ELROY- Vaya mira nada más, Daniel le presento a mi sobrina Candice, supongo que ya se conocen.

DANIEL- Si de hecho hoy nos tocó trabajar juntos.

ELROY- Que bien me da gusto saber eso, hace mucho y no saludo a tus padres, ¿Cómo están?

DANIEL- Bien, ahora viajando viendo sus negocios en el extranjero.

ELROY- Que le parce si lo invito a tomar el, te el sábado, en la mansión Andrwy, mi sobrina Eliza nos presentara a su novio, así Candice no se sentirá excluida si esta un colega con ella.

DANIEL- Claro será un placer, muchísimas gracias ahí estaré.

ELROY- Bueno nos retiramos, vámonos niña que es tarde, despidiéndose.

Daniel se quedó hablando con el director, vaya sí que fuiste de su agrado, esa señora jamás me ha invitado a su mansión, pues que le diste muchacho, aunque debo pedirte que no digas de que familia es Candy, eso fue un pedido especial de la misma señora.

DANIEL- No se preocupe mis labios están sellados, Daniel si sabía porque había sido invitado los Carusso tenían inversiones importantes con los Andrwy, sabía lo que pasaba con Candy, al no querer decir a que familia pertenecía si a él , le pasaba muchas veces, ser una Andrwy pesaba mucho.

En la noche se veía con Ricardo- no sabes Daniel mi familia, ya decidió que debo casarme a eso fui hoy a conocerla, ya el sábado me llevara a conocer a la demás familia, puedes creerlo, yo que amo mi soltería, pero que si quiero seguir teniendo mi estatus, tengo que casarme con esa engreída, es un suplicio estar con ella no sé cómo la voy aguantar toda la vida.

DANIEL- Y quien es la afortunada o desafortunada…

RICARDO- Eliza Liganz, es bonita no lo niego pero en verdad, es demasiado malcriada.

DANIEL- Si se de quien me hablas, dios pobre de ti.

RICARDO- Pero me he decidido, enamorar ese duraznito que me llego, me casare con Eliza y tendré mi desquite con mi enfermera favorita.

DANIEL- Se puso serio –no, te lo prohíbo, esa mujer no es para ti, por tu bien no te metas en problemas.

RICARDO- Lo sabía, también te gusto, por favor no me digas que la vas a querer para casarte con ella.

DANIEL- Quien sabe, tal vez y si me gusto es hermosa, realmente hermosa, así que no te le acerques, sino me vas a conocer.

RICARDO- Bueno está bien, te la dejo yo por el momento me debo centrar en mi futura esposa, pero eso sí, si Candy me hace caso yo no me voy a detener.

DANIEL- Solo sé que esa niña, no te hará caso y si me acepta claro que me caso con ella, faltaba más, nada más de acordarme de su cara, sus ojos, dios creo que me enamore a primera vista.

-o-0-

En la mansión Albert regresaba de su viaje encontrándose varias sorpresas, la primera que Candy, ya había regresado a trabajar, cosa que le sorprendió más que la tía lo haya aceptado eso era aún más extraordinario.

La otra era que Eliza por fin traería a su novio, casi prometido puesto que al presentarlo a la familia eso era ya un casi compromiso, pensando que después se haría una fiesta para hacer el compromiso oficial, pero quien será el afortunado.

Ya en la cena la Sra. Elroy comenzó con la plática, bueno me da gusto que estén contentos en sus respectivos trabajos, pero tengo algo que comunicarles, este sábado tendremos visita en la tarde se reunirá la familia para conocer al novio de Eliza, así que espero y no hagan compromiso para ese día.

También ya es tiempo que ustedes dos se adentren a la sociedad, tengo varias invitaciones, para bailes, tertulias y algunas fiestas, las había declinado por la situación, pero ahora que ya paso tiempo no podemos estar sin asistir.

ALBERT- Pero tía, yo aún no me siento apto para asistir.

ELROY- Sobrino tenemos que asistir, se tienen que integrar a la sociedad, sobrino debes encontrar una dama con quien casarte.

ALBERT- Tía otra vez con eso…

ELROY- Sobrino no te puedes quedar así, toda la vida, eso ya paso, ahora debes buscar a la chica correcta para eso, no la encontraras si no sales, Candice lo mismo va para ti, deberás encontrar un prospecto para marido o te piensas quedar para vestir santos.

ALBERT- Tía por dios también con ella.

ELROY- Bueno sino quieren buscar, que les parece si se casan ustedes dos así se evitan el trabajo de buscar y yo los dejo de molestar, así ya no me preocuparía por ustedes dos.

Al escuchar eso tanto Albert, como Candy casi se atragantan con la comida.

CANDY- Se puso roja como un tomate.

ALBERT- Solo carraspeo, pero se le quedo viendo a Candy, solo observando que no sabía dónde meterse y pensó (ya tiene mucho que no me nombra a Terry, tal vez si la cortejo, podamos llegar a un noviazgo y porque no hasta casarnos)

Cuando acaba la cena se quedaron platicando un rato en el salón, Elroy ya había hecho lo suyo sembrar la semilla de la idea, así que pensó que dejarlos solos quizás y estos dos por fin darían el paso, sino tendría ya preparado algunas otras cosas.

ALBERT- Como vez a mi tía no quita el dedo del renglón.

CANDY- Suspiro si, solo que ahora hasta conmigo la agarro, pero la entiendo sabes ayer fue al hospital, dice que solo fue hacer su aportación pero no sé, siento que fue a algo más.

ALBERT- Crees que este enferma.

CANDY- No lo sé, pero he estado tentada a preguntar al director del hospital, solo que conociéndolo no me dirá nada.

ALBERT- Quieres que vaya yo a hablar con él.

CANDY- Creo que a ti no te negara nada, así que si creo que deberías.

Está bien mañana iré hablar con el director, para saber qué es lo que tiene tan afligida mi tía.

Cuando terminaron de platicar Candy subió a su habitación, pensando en lo que su tía había dicho, pero como seria casarse con Albert, ya habían vivido juntos, compartían casi todo, lo único que les falto fue intimar, -( pero que rayos Candy Whay, en que estás pensando eres de lo peor, aunque de solo pensarlo se ponía roja llevándose las manos al rostro solo imaginarse estar en los brazos de Albert)

En la habitación de Albert, no era diferente al igual se puso a pensar en lo que su tía había dicho, casarse con Candy, no era mala idea, si se conocían bien el hecho era que nadie lo conocía mejor que ella, lo había conocido en su mejores y peores momentos, pero ¿Qué sentía realmente por ella? Era costumbre o amor.

Al siguiente día, Candy estaba en el hospital era su hora de descanso se dirigía hacia la cafetería, cuando Daniel la intercepto…

DANIEL- Hola Candy, espero y no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre.

CANDY- hola doctor no, no me molesta, puede llamarme Candy.

DANIEL- Y tu deja de llamarme doctor soy Daniel, sonriendo, oye no me quiero ni imaginar cómo tu familia acepto que fueras enfermera.

CANDY- Bueno no les gusto de hecho, pero creo que con el tiempo la tía Elroy ya lo acepto, aunque no del todo.

DANIEL- Si me imagino con su ceño fruncido Candy, -no debes ser enfermera eso no es para una señorita de nuestra familia, al igual que mi padre Daniel- no debes ser doctor tú debes ocuparte de los negocios de la familia haciendo los alemanes imitando voces.

Eso hizo que Candy se echara una tremenda carcajada, al igual que Daniel, pero en ese preciso momento Albert iba pasando por ahí ya que iba hablar con el director, cuando reconoció la risa de Candy.

Albert, solo se quedó ahí parado viéndola como se reía con ese doctor, que ere de la misma edad que él, al verla ahí con el sintió rabia, de verla ahí muy amenamente platicando, que su sonrisa por primera vez no era para él, que alguien más la hacía reír, alguien que no era él.

Pero que rayos estaba sintiendo, en ese momento sintió que algo se le atravesó en el corazón, un dolor indescriptible se apodero de él, acaso eso que estaba sintiendo eran celos, si eran celos eso quería decir que lo que sentía por Candy era amor, estaba enamorado de Candy.

Fue hablar con director, el cual lo atendió, pero le dijo que no se preocupara que si se había hecho unos estudios, pero que solo fue la presión la que estaba un poco alterada, saliendo así de su oficina con él, encontrándose al Doctor junto con Candy, caminando dirigiéndose al área de pediatría.

DIRECTOR- Vaya veo que su familiar y el doctor Carusso, se están llevando muy bien, al verlos no dejo de pensar que hacen una bonita pareja, digo el doctor de una buena familia y ella enfermera igual de una muy buena familia, si se casan no dejen de invitarme a la boda.

Albert, al escuchar al director del hospital, toda esa sartas de tonterías casi le da un ataque cardíaco, queeee Candy casada con ese doctor, nooooo que le pasa, eso jamás no lo permitiría, pero que tenía que hacer, si tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Afuera del hospital se quedó esperándola hasta que ella terminara su turno, si iba hacer algo lo haría pero ya, antes que ese doctor se convirtiera en un nuevo Terry, así que le dijo al chofer que se fuera, fue a una florería compro un ramo de rosas y se quedó ahí como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro hasta que la vio salir.

Candy, venia pensando que tenía que estudiar más, ya que había cometido varios errores al hacer los vendajes, eso de haber estado sin práctica mucho tiempo le había afectado y mucho. Al salir vio ahí a su adorado tormento imponente, guapo como solo él, podía ser esperándola con un ramo de flores.

CANDY- Hola Albert y esta sorpresa.

ALBERT- Bueno me dijiste, que viniera a lo de mi tía y a eso vine, pero después decidí esperarte.

CANDY- Bueno y como está la tía.

ALBERT- Bien, solo una alta de presión, pero nada de cuidado, por cierto esto es para ti.

CANDY- Albert, gracias están hermosas.

ALBERT- Candy, te gustaría ir a pasear no se ir a cenar algún lugar que no sea la mansión.

CANDY- De verdad, la tía no se enojara.

ALBERT- mmm, no creo ya le avisé que no llegaremos a cenar, es mas ya hasta compre algo.

Candy, estaba fascinada, tenía mucho que no salía fuera a cenar como en los viejos tiempos, Albert la ayudo a subir al coche y se fueron a cenar a su antiguo departamento, cuando se paró ahí, Candy se quedó sorprendida- como Albert cenaremos aquí.

Albert- Si creo estaremos cómodos aquí.

Candy, aplaudió ese departamento le traía gratos recuerdos, realmente había extrañado ese lugar, tantos recuerdos, el solo entrar la hacía estremecerse, hasta un par de lágrimas derramo.

Albert, Candy pero porque lloras..

CANDY- Porque realmente extrañaba este lugar, veo que está limpio, es como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido de aquí, como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido.

ALBERT-Lo sé, cuándo tengo ganas de estar solo vengo aquí a pensar, lo compre y lo he mantenido así como si un estuviéramos aquí, pero anda siéntate y cenemos.

Así pasaron un rato ahí platicando recordando todo lo que habían pasado e su vida, aun no podían creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado sin sentirlo, se reían y carcajeaban de acordarse de los métodos del doctor Martin.

Pero a Albert había algo que lo estaba carcomiendo el alma, saber que tenía que ver Candy con ese doctor…

ALBERT- Candy, tú tienes algún interés en alguien, digo todo este tiempo te has dedicado a cuidarme pero, no sé cómo esta ese corazón, lo quiero preguntar es si tienes algún interés en alguien.

CANDY-Solo se le quedo mirando, pero porque le estaba preguntando eso, que acaso había sido muy obvia en sus sentimientos, la había descubierto, pero si era así pues era mejor que lo sepa de una buena vez.- bueno si hay alguien la verdad, mirándolo a los ojos y creo que estoy locamente enamorada de él.

ALBERT- Sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba, queee enamorada, -estas segura que lo amas, realmente sabes que lo que sientes es amor.

CANDY- Sonriendo - estoy completamente segura de lo que siento.

Albert, sintió que se le partía el corazón a pedazos, como ahora que él, estaba seguro de que tenía una posibilidad con ella, Candy le decía que estaba enamorada de otro, pero como fue, en lo que él, se estaba recuperando, ese otro se ocupó del corazón de Candy, claro con lo bonita que era como no, cualquiera se acercaría para cortejarla.

Albert se paró de la mesa, creo que voy a prender la chimenea está haciendo frió, así lo hizo, en lo que Candy puso a tetera, en cuanto estuvo se sentó junto a él, Albert solo se sentó con las rodillas juntas abrasándolas, Candy solo lo miro.

CANDY- Pasa algo, te quedaste callado, después de lo que te dije.

ALBERT.- Solo que no me espere que me dijeras que te habías enamorado, es eso, lo conozco acaso, donde te enamoraste de él.

Candy, dejo la pequeña taza en el suelo y se acercó para acariciarle el pelo, si lo conoces, hasta más de lo que te imaginas.

ALBERT- Maldito, estoy seguro que es uno de mis inversionistas, de seguro alguno que fue a la mansión, hasta a lo mejor ahí la estuvo cortejando en mis narices y yo sin darme cuenta.

CANDY- Se sentó frente de él, sentándose en cuclillas a la altura de Albert y le acaricio la mejilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos y le dijo- si lo conoces muy bien, bastante bien, ya que eres tú de quien estoy enamorada…

CONTINUARA…

Hayyyyy hasta yo me emocione, vamos a ver que sigue con esta parejita, chicas ya saben espero sus mensajes, que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Ya saben sigan su radio novela por la XEW RADIO….


	4. Chapter 4

CANDY- Se sentó frente de él, sentándose en cuclillas a la altura de Albert y le acaricio la mejilla e hizo que la mirara a los ojos y le dijo- si lo conoces muy bien, bastante bien, ya que eres tú de quien estoy enamorada.

Albert solo se le quedo vendo a los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que estaba enamorada de el, cambio su postura, para acercarse a ella, la tomo de la cintura, y poso sus labios en los de Candy muy delicadamente, saboreando ese beso tan deseado, poco a poco se tornó en un beso muy apasionado, terminándolo con un casto beso en los labios.

Aun sin creerlo le dijo- dime que no estoy soñando,

CANDY- Mordiéndose un labio, no estas soñando, sonriendo solo que si tu no sientes lo mismo yo…

ALBERT- No la dejo ni terminar la volvió atrapar en otro beso muy apasionado que la dejo hasta sin respiración, que no siento lo mismo si te amo Candy, te amo con locura, sé que he sido un estúpido, por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero creo que aún estamos a tiempo no crees.

Cuando de repente siente un puñetazo en el pecho, auch, y eso porque es…

CANDY- Porque te ibas a casar con otra y me hiciste sufrir.

ALBERT- Solo sonrió mirándola a los ojos, pero no me case, y eso fue porque soy un idiota, además tú tuviste mucha culpa de eso.

CANDY- Yo con el ceño fruncido, yo pero que culpa tengo yo.

ALBERT- Pensé que aun estabas enamorada de Terry, bueno aun cuando preguntaba tu te ponías triste.

CANDY- Pero si yo a Terry, tiene muchísimo tiempo que lo olvide.

ALBERT- Bueno que te digo, soy un idiota.

CANDY- Adorable idiota, abrasándolo, me hiciste sufrir mucho, te creí perdido.

ALBERT- Mi vida, de verdad yo no lo sabía, perdóname, perdóname por hacerte sufrir y permitir que ella me dañara a mí también.- Yo también te amo mucho Candy, así se siguieron besando hasta que notaron la hora cosa que se les fue como agua.

Llegando a la mansión, entraron si hacer ruidos, Candy hasta se quitó los zapatos, para empezar a subir los escalones, pasando por la puerta de la tía casi sin respirar, hasta llegar a la de ella, no sin antes ser atrapada por uno brazos que la arrinconaron en la puerta.

ALBERT- No te vas hasta darme mi beso de buenas noches.

Candy- ssshhh, que si la tía despierta no sabes la regada que nos espera.

ALBERT- Pues dame mi beso sino, no te dejo entrar, jugando con ella.

CANDY- Está bien uno y ya, acercándose para darle un beso, de esos de los que no se olvidan, girando el picaporte de la puerta para entrar, dejando a Albert afuera después de cerrar la puerta, solo ahí abrazando la puerta. Ella del otro lado solo suspirando y pensando será un sueño lo que estoy viviendo, algo que he anhelado por mucho tiempo por fin se hace realidad.

Albert se dirigió a su recamara con una súper sonrisa, sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar de tanto amor, no sabía dónde poner tanta felicidad, realmente esta nueva etapa que estaba viviendo era muy diferente a lo que vivió con aquella mujer que lo lastimo.

Ala mañana siguiente todo paso con normalidad, Albert bajo a desayunar de hecho hasta iba cantando, saludo a su tía con beso en la mejilla, preguntando por su amada.

Tía Candy aun no baja.

ELROY- Candice ya se fue a la modista, la mande para que le hagan varios vestidos para los próximos bailes y eventos, te veo muy contento pasa algo.

Albert apenas le iba a comunicar que él y Candy, habían comenzado una relación cuando.

MAYORDOMO- La señora Sara está aquí, para empezar a organizar todo para lo de la reunión de mañana.

ELROY- Si dígale que en un momento voy, que me espere en el salón, sobrino te dejo platicamos después.

Ya en el corporativo Albert estaba en la luna, aun pensaba que estaba soñando, no dejaba de pensar en Candy si solo estaba viendo el reloj para regresar a la mansión y poder estar con ella.

GEORGE- Bueno Williams concéntrate esta inversión es muy importante, Williams, Williams,..

ALBERT - He me decías George.

GEORGE- Pasa algo está muy ausente.

ALBERT- Estoy enamorado George, muy enamorado.

George- Eso es genial, supongo que la afortunada es la señorita Candy.

ALBERT- Pero como lo sabes, si ella y yo apenas ayer…

GEORGE- Solo sonrió, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, en hora buena muchacho, me alegro mucho por ti, mejor compañera no podría encontrar.

ALBERT-Si tienes razón, bueno apurémonos porque la dichosa reunión es hoy a las cuatro según mi tía conoceremos al afortunado novio de Eliza, que pobre de afortunado no tiene nada, a ver si no se nos arrepiente.

GEORGE- Solo soltó la carcajada, dirás desafortunado.

En la mansión daban las cuatro en punto Sara Liganz estaba con el Sr liganz y Eliza, junto con la tia Elroy, ya que Niel, no estaba en la ciudad, también llego el matrimonio Corwell, llego saludando al igual que Ricardo Ferretti, junto con sus padres, detrás de ellos unas amigas que deseaba restregarles a su flamante guapo novio.

Obvio las amigas de Eliza sabían que ahí estaría Williams Andrwy, soltero codiciado por muchas y no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de coquetearle, quien sabe quizás hasta conseguir una cita con el, al igual muy puntual llego Daniel Carusso con un ramo de rosas, cosa que intrigo a Ricardo.

RICARDO- Pero tú que haces aquí, no pensé encontrarte en esta reunión.

DANIEL- Fui invitado a tu presentación de noviazgo.

RICARDO- Pero y esas flores para quien son.

DANIEL – Iba a contestar cuando en ese momento hacia su entrada Elroy Andrwy.

Buenas tardes que gusto que estén aquí sean bienvenidos, en un momento llega mi sobrino el patriarca de la familia.

Candy, estaba dando su último arreglo aunque ya era tarde pero no dejaba de pensar en Albert, aunque el vestido que estaba en su cama, cuando lo vio le pregunto a Dorotty- segura que este es el vestido que la tía quiere que me ponga.

DOROTTY- Si Candy, hoy lo mando la modista un pedido especial para usted.

CANDY- Bueno, no puedo hacer enfadar a la tía, capas que si no me lo pongo pega el grito en el cielo.

El vestido era de un color beige con decorados en plata, escote en v descubierto de los hombros, dejando ver sus atributos muy acentuados, aunque sencillo pero en Candy se le veía hermoso, aunque para ser demasiado descubierto nunca pensó que la tía le comprara un vestido así.

Bajando los escalera ya la esperaba Albert, quedando con la boca abierta al verla tragando seco al verla con ese vestido.

ALBERT- Estas preciosa, pero ese vestido no está un poco no se descubierto.

CANDY- Te parece, yo también pienso lo mismo pero lo encargo la tía para mí, no puedo hacer el desaire y no ponérmelo.

ALBERT- Hablare muy seriamente con mi tía sobre eso, con un sonrisa entre complicidad, entrando juntos al salón, que para la familia eso ya era normal verlos juntos.

Buenas tardes mi nombre es Williams Albert Andrwy les doy la bienvenida, saludando a los presentes y sentando a Candy junto a su tía.

Ricardo al ver a Candy al lado de Albert se quedó petrificado, pero que hacia su linda enfermerita aquí en la mansión, acaso era que ella estaría cuidando a alguien de la familia, pero si estaba espectacular con ese vestido.

Eliza no dejaba de estar de melosa con Ricardo hasta parecía que quería fundirse en ese momento con el, el por más que trataba de alejarla ya que le molestaba tanta miel.

Daniel Carusso, inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a Candy, Srta. Andrwy esto es para usted.

CANDY- Sonrió- muchas gracias Daniel pero no se hubiera molestado.

Albert, al ver esa acción solo puso el ceño fruncido, pregunto ¿usted es?

DANIEL- Soy Daniel Carusso, fui invitado por la señora Andrwy, espero y no se moleste por mi intromisión, sé que es una reunión familiar.

ELROY- Hay no hijo me agrada que hayas aceptado a venir así mi sobrina tendrá con quien platicar, digo solo ustedes se pueden entender.

Albert, casi le da algo, como es que su tía lo invito y el muy atrevido le trae flores a Candy, pues quien se cree, pero tuvo que aplicar todo su auto control para no sacarlo a patadas de la reunión.-Bueno si mi tía lo invito sea bienvenido.

RICARDO- Sobrina, queeee Candy es una Andrwy, pero que estúpido si lo hubiese sabido, jamás estaría ahí con la engreída de su noviecita a fuerzas, pero al parecer Daniel si sabía quién era ella, claro si hasta le trajo flores, maldito pensaba, si claro bonita y millonaria.

Pero me las va a pagar, el desgraciado, mientras yo aquí tratando de quitarme de encima esta lapa, dios mi ángel que hermosa esta, si me lo hubieran dicho no lo hubiese creído, si esa es la razón por la que me prohibió acercarse.

Sara- bueno esta reunión es para presentar a la familia al novio de mi hija Eliza, como saben se acaba de entablar una relación entre el doctor Ricardo Ferreti, el cual vemos con buenos ojos para que más adelante puedan concretar con un compromiso formal y después casarse.

PADRES DE RICARDO- Es el motivo por el cual estamos aquí para solicitar su aprobación para la relación de nuestro hijo con su sobrina.

ALBERT- Si ya veo me da gusto conocerte, como patriarca de esta familia veo con agrado esta relación, si no tienen ningún inconveniente doy mi aprobación para continuar con esta relación.

Al término de la presentación abordaron a Albert, tanto los padres de Ricardo como el Sr. Liganz, Eliza pegada del brazo de su novio.

ELIZA- Amor creo que nuestro compromiso deberá ser anunciado por todo lo alto, no se he pensado que sean unos 1, 500 invitado y para nuestra boda el doble de invitados.

RICARDO- pero como crees eso es demasiado, yo estaba pensando algo íntimo, deja y saludo a mi amigo, alejándose de Eliza, para acercarse a Daniel, eres un desgraciado tu sabias quien era ella, me lo ocultaste, porque no me lo dijiste y hubiera parado toda esta farsa.

DANIEL- Yo no lo supe apenas hace poco, y si así fuera créeme que yo también estoy interesado, así que lo siento, pero voy hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para conquistarla.

Candy, estaba platicando con Anny, cuando se les acerco…

Eliza, vaya las huerfanitas, bueno una ya agarro marido, pero tu querida así te vas a quedar solterona, quien se va a querer enredar con una huérfana como tú, riéndose junto con sus amigas.

Candy, no les dio importancia a sus comentarios así que se levantó y se fue hacia la terraza, Anny se fue junto con Archie, porque no soportaba los comentarios de Eliza.

Al salir, Daniel no perdió su oportunidad de acercarse, al verla ahí sola, solo le dijo ahora entiendo a su tía cuando dijo que viniera para que no te sintieras excluida.

CANDY- Solo sonrió, si ella es muy atinada.

DANIEL- Pero cuéntame veo que no te llevas muy bien con tu prima, Eliza.

CANDY- No es mi prima, no como cree, de hecho yo soy adoptada por la familia Andrwy, solo que la familia Liganz, nunca lo han aceptado.

DANIEL- Ya veo, ahora entiendo las miradas.

Albert aunque estaba con la charla de los señores al no ver a Candy se inquietó, donde se fue, bueno señores creo que esas inversiones las podríamos ver en el corporativo, me permiten, dirigiéndose a la terraza, al ver a Candy charlando muy amenamente con Daniel.

-Carraspeo unmm, unm, Candy, querida te estaba buscando, me acompañas a dentro.

CANDY- Si, con permiso Daniel.

DANIEL- Sr. Andrwy, me permite un momento.

ALBERT- Dígame…

DANIEL- yo sé que no es el lugar indicado pero me gustaría hablar con usted sobre Candy.

ALBERT- Sabia que es lo que quería Daniel, lo intuía, -así es tiene toda la razón, no es el lugar ni el momento indicado, entenderá que es una reunión donde mi sobrina está presentando a su novio, si usted quiere después puede concertar una cita para poder hablar de lo que guste conmigo, dejándolo ahí parado.

DANIEL- se quedó sin habla, vaya si así quiere las cosas, el señor Andrwy, bueno pues tendría que hacer lo que nunca imagino hacer, tendría que hablar con su padre para poder concertar una cita con Williams y pedir permiso para cortejar a Candy.

Elroy, había visto todos los movimientos, vaya así que su sobrino estaba celoso hasta la medula, como no si Daniel Carusso era un partidazo, así que tendría que hacer su jugada para que estos de una buena vez dieran el paso, o se comprometían o de plano los casaba a la fuerza.

Daniel, no dejaba de mirar a Candy, al igual que Ricardo ninguno de los dos le quitaban la vista de encima, cosa que Albert se percató, de Daniel lo sabía pero de Ricardo no se suponía que su novia era Eliza, que hacia viendo a Candy.

Albert, al entrar fue interceptado por Melisa, una de las amigas de Eliza, -Williams querido como has estado hay después de ese horror que pasaste, no dejo de pensar en eso, colgándose de su brazo, pero deberías salir conocer más chicas, que si estamos dispuestas hacerte feliz.

ALBERT- Melisa gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero créeme ya tengo la chica ideal para hacerme feliz, quitando muy sutil su brazo llevándola a sentar cerca de Eliza.

La tarde transcurrió, cada uno con sus charlas, la tía Elroy, junto con Sara, Eliza con sus amiga apergollando a su novio Ricardo, Daniel se sentó junto con Candy que al igual platicaba con Anny, ya que Archie se unió a los señores para seguir hablando de negocios, aunque Albert no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se le veía la incomodidad.

Candy, se disculpó saliendo para ir al tocador, para refrescarse, ese tipo de reuniones la molestaban, eran una reverenda pérdida de tiempo, pero que podía hacer más que aguantar hasta que todo el show se terminara.

Al salir del tocador nos brazos la jalaron hacia el despacho, inmovilizándola, tapándola de la boca, no grites le dijo.

Candy, solo se quedó quieta al escuchar esa voz…

Ya en el despacho, Candy- Albert me asustaste…

ALBERT- Perdón es que ya no sabía cómo sacarte de ahí, me moría por darte un beso, tomándola de la cintura, moviendo su pelo hacia atrás, dios estas tan bonita, que muero de celos verte ahí con ese doctor que no deja de mirarte.

CANDY- Estas celoso.

ALBERT- Muy, muy celoso, no sabes cuánto tengo que contenerme para no echarlo a patadas de aquí.

CANDY- Tuvo que contener su risa, un poco, amor si a mí Daniel no me interesa, créeme.

ALBERT- ha y lo tuteas, todavía con eso, acercándose para besarla dulcemente prodigando besitos hasta sus hombros desnudos, hablare muy seriamente con mi tía al respecto de este vestido, no puedes andar así por ahí, si a mí casi me da el infarto.

CANDY- Deja mi vestido, si a mí me gusto.

ALBERT- A mí también, solo que no quiero que te vean los demás, sonriendo menos ese par de doctores ahí que bien que veo que te comen con los ojos, hasta ese disque novio de Eliza no te quita la mirada de encima.

CANDY- Solo sonrió, ya tenemos que regresar antes de que nos vengan a buscar.

ALBERT- mmm suspirando, que remedio, dándole otro beso muy apasionado.

Regresando después al salón, primero Candy, después Albert, Elroy al ver esos movimientos comenzó a sospechar que este para ya traían algo, pero porque aún no se lo habían comunicado.

Termino la reunión, todos los invitados comenzaron a irse, despidiéndose, pero Daniel no perdió oportunidad, de acercarse a Elroy, señora no sé si podría venir hablar con usted mañana, si no tiene ningún inconveniente.

ELROY- Si con mucho gusto lo esperare en la tarde.

-ooo-

Al siguiente día, Albert tuvo que salir por urgencia a firmar unos papeles así que no tuvo tiempo de hablar con su tía, por la tarde ya había quedado con Candy, de ir de picnic e ir a ver la cabaña que tenían en la propiedad quería remodelarla, así que le dijo que le parecía si pasaban la tarde juntos.

Salieron hacia la cabaña del bosque dirigiéndose con los caballos, no quisieron ir en carro ya que querían disfrutar del día, tan esplendoroso.

En la mansión Elroy recibía la visita de Daniel Carusso…

ELROY- Dígame a que debo su visita.

DANIEL- Bueno señora disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero si vine es porque tengo mucho interés en cortejar a su sobrina Candice o Candy, yo sé que tendría que venir con mis padres pero en este caso ellos están fuera en el extranjero, solo que quise hablar con usted para saber si usted está de acuerdo.

Para mandar un telegrama a mis padres para que vengan y hagamos esto más formal.

ELROY- Ya veo, mire joven yo sé que mi sobrina es muy hermosa, que cualquier joven en su caso desea cortejarla, el hecho es que nosotros nos regimos por un patriarcado, las decisiones de los enlaces como usted observo se realizan de acuerdo a la aprobación del patriarca.

Nosotros tenemos nuestras tradiciones muy arraigadas y no me puedo saltar ningún protocolo, conversare con mi sobrino y si no tiene ningún inconveniente, pues podremos concertar una reunión con sus padres, le mandaremos la decisión que tomemos no pierda cuidado.

DANEL- Muchas gracias, sé que si me aprueban su sobrina estará en buenas manos, despidiéndose.

ELROY- PENSANDO- hay Williams que estás haciendo que te pasa, si no te apuras te van a comer el mandado y en tus narices, tengo que hacer algo pronto, llamando a uno de su mozo.

MOZO- dígame señora.

ELROY-a donde se dirigieron mis sobrinos.

MOSO- Dijeron que iban a ver la cabaña del bosque porque el Sr. la quiere remodelar.

ELROY- mmmm, bien mira te vas a ir pero rápido con el chófer, te vas acercar lo más que puedas pero en una distancia prudente que no vean el carro, te bajas y si los vez adentro de la cabaña, te acercas y sueltas los caballos.

MOZO- Pero señora como cree, después como se van a regresar si ya es tarde.

ELROY- Tú has lo que te digo, sin chistear.

MOZO- Está bien, pero el patrón se va a enojar.

ELROY- yo asumiré el regaño, anda ve hacer lo que te digo y pobre de ti si te ven.- a estos los caso porque los caso.

CONTINUARA.-

Bueno chicas muchas gracias por la aceptación de esta historia, de inicio es un minific, pero por ahí me han pedido que lo haga más largo, así que ustedes son las que mandan, voten pongan reviw, si quieren más capítulos hay mucha tela de donde cortar.

Ya saben sigan su radio novela por la XEW RADIO….


	5. Chapter 5

Así lo hizo, Albert y Candy, se encontraban en la cabaña platicando.

ALBERT- He pensado en remodelarla, para que cuando nos casemos y queramos estar solos, tú y yo sin que nos interrumpan, podremos venir aquí a este lugar solo para nosotros.

CANDY- Escuche bien, para cuando nos casemos.

ALBERT- Que acaso, no te quieres casar conmigo.

CANDY- no se…

ALBERT- Que acaso, no te quieres casar conmigo, volvió a preguntar, mirándola a los ojos…

CANDY- bueno aun no me lo has pedido como se debe, así que hasta que no lo haga no contestare a su pregunta Sr, Andrwy.

ALBERT-Eres adorable, cuando te pones así, amor no tengo el anillo, además quiero que sea ya formal. Pero aun así Srta. Candy Whay Andrwy me haría el honor de aceptar a este pobre vagabundo, que muere de amor por ti, haciendo un anillo con el tallo de una flor, poniéndoselo en su dedo.

CANDY- Si acepto a este pobre vagabundo, con todo su amor, parándose de puntitas y dándole un beso en los labios.

ALBERT- Te amo, mucho Candy.

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-

En otro lugar lejano, una pareja estaba discutiendo…

Ella- me dijiste que tu padre te heredaría el ducado, tú me lo dijiste.

EL- Si así iba hacer, ya que mi hermano no tiene ni un interés en el ducado, de hecho ya vez que no está aquí para llevar esos asuntos, pero mi padre lo dejo en su testamento.

ELLA- Pues sí, pero si el, decide quedarse con el ducado estaremos en la ruina, realmente de que vamos a vivir.

EL- tendré que ir a buscarlo, solo sé que se encuentra en nueva york, hablare con él para que decline, tendremos que regresar a América, no quedara de otra, pero si no quiere darme el ducado, tendremos que hacer el plan b.

Volverás con Andrwy, lo seducirás y cuando lo tengas en tus manos le pedirás dinero, dirás que tu padre tiene problemas que si no te ayuda, tú tendrás que pagar las consecuencias, ya una vez lo hizo, lo volverá hacer.

Ella -estás loco después de cómo lo deje plantado, como crees, no creo que me quiera recibir.

El- lo harás, si le dices que te he tratado mal, él es de esas personas tontas que les gusta hacerse cargo de los desvalidos.

Me acaban de informar que mi hermano, hará unas presentaciones en Chicago, deberemos dirigirnos hacia haya más a nuestro favor.

Ella- pero tú me estas pidiendo, que yo me acueste con él.

EL – Si es necesario, si …

Tendrás que hacerlo, ya que si el tonto de mi hermano acepta el ducado estaremos en la calle, no nos quedara de otra más que hacer lo que te digo.

-0000000000000000000000-

En la cabaña la pareja de rubios, estaban platicando de los planes que tenían para esa cabaña, que de hecho les hacía mucha ilusión ya que Albert, pensaba muy pronto comprometerse con Candy, para casarse lo antes posible, no quería esperar.

En eso se escucharon unos relinchidos de los caballos, que se fueron como despavoridos, saliendo Albert a ver qué había pasado, dándose cuenta que los caballos habían escapado.

CANDY- ¿Qué paso?

ALBERT- Se escaparon los caballos, pero que raro si los amarre bien.

CANDY- Tendremos que regresar caminando.

ALBERT- No estamos muy lejos de la mansión, al ver que no regresamos, vendrán a buscarnos, así que voy a buscar leños para prender la fogata, no tarda en anochecer y va hacer frió, lo bueno que tenemos suficiente comida.

Prendió la chimenea, poniéndose cómodos, para esperar a que fueran por ellos, Albert no perdía oportunidad de prodigar de besos a Candy, los cuales Candy aceptaba, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban.

Albert busco algo para poner para poder dormir, ya que era muy tarde y no iban por ellos, así que busco en lo que había, puso su chaqueta para que Candy se recostara en ella, para que pudiera dormir.

Candy, ven acuéstate conmigo, creo que esto lo hemos hecho muchas veces, así que no creo que vayamos a más de lo que no debemos.

Albert, si pero antes no eras mi novia, ahora no confió en mí, riendo, pero acostándose a un lado de Candy, que al estar junto a ella, se sentía pleno, feliz, solo la acurruco en su pecho, acariciando su cabello.

Así pasaron la noche ahí, en ese lugar apartado de todo, al otro día muy temprano estaba el chófer esperándolos para llevarlos a la mansión.

En la mansión ya los esperaba la tía Elroy, muy molesta en cuanto llegaron…

ELROY- Que son estas horas de llegar, pasaron toda la noche fuera de la mansión, dios mío pero que van a decir, si se dan cuenta.

ALBERT- Tía, se soltaron los caballos y ya era demasiado tarde como para regresar caminando.

CANDY- Tía, yo, es verdad lo de los caballos.

ELROY- Candy, sube a tu habitación, tengo algo que hablar con Williams, anda y tu Williams acompáñame al despacho.

ALBERT- Anda ve a tu habitación, yo hablo con mi tía, guiñándole un ojo.

YA EN EL DESPACHO.

ELROY- Pero en que están pensando ustedes dos, que acaso quieren matarme de un disgusto, que va a decir la servidumbre que la señorita de esta casa, que pasa afuera toda la noche con el señor de la casa, que no piensas que esto puede perjudicar, irremediablemente a Candy.

ALBERT- Tía de verdad se desataron los caballos, no sé como pero así paso, no quedo de otra más que quedarnos ahí, pero aun así usted piensa que yo sería capaz de perjudicar de ese modo a Candy, soy un caballero.

Jamás haría algo para lastimar o perjudicar a Candy, menos de esa manera, si usted fue quien me crio, creo que me ha quedado claro cómo debo tratar a una dama y Candy lo es.

ELROY- Bueno que te digo, eso yo lo sé, pero aun así deben dejar de hacer estas cosas, sino nunca podre casar a Candy, eso realmente me preocupa, bueno al grano.

Lo que quiero hablar contigo, es que vino Daniel Carusso para platicar conmigo, acerca de Candy.

ALBERT- ¿qué es lo que quiere con Candy?.

ELROY- Bueno vino a pedir permiso, para poder cortejar a Candy, digo es un buen muchacho de excelente familia, son muy afines, así que no le veo nada de malo.

ALBERT- muy tajante dijo- no, mi respuesta es no.

ELROY- Pero no te entiendo hijo, porque te niegas, mejor partido no podría encontrar, digo es verdad que se dedicó hacer doctor, pero su familia es de excelente posición, que más podrías pedir para Candy.

Además dijiste que quieres lo mejor para ella, bueno pues yo pienso que Carusso, es un buen prospecto para esposo para Candy.

ALBERT- Dije que no y es no.

ELROY- Bueno porque te niegas, porque no analizas lo que te digo Y te darás cuenta, que lo mejor para Candy, es Daniel Carusso.

ALBERT- no, Daniel Carusso, no es lo mejor para Candy, eso yo lo sé.

ELROY- Bueno dame una buena razón, para negarte.

ALBERT- Porque lo mejor para Candy, soy yo…

Ella y yo, ya iniciamos una relación de noviazgo, se lo iba a comunicar, pero bueno se atravesaron varias cosas.

ELROY- sobrino ahora si me dejaste sin habla, es enserio.

ALBERT- Si tía y no solo eso, quisiera hacerlo ya oficial, pedirle su mano para casarme.

ELROY- Sintió que el alma le descanso, por fin lo que tanto estaba buscado, bueno que te digo, es verdad que yo les sembré la idea, pero estas seguro, la amas o es solo para llenar un requisito a la sociedad.

ALBERT- Tía, no se haga tonta, que cree que no me he dado cuenta de sus intenciones, claro que la amo, al igual que ella me ama a mí.

ELROY- Bueno ahora ya me podre morir en paz, así mis dos solitarios por fin formaran una familia.

ALBERT- Así que váyase diciendo a ese doctorcito mi respuesta, que no puede cortejar a Candy, ya que es mi novia.

ELROY- Para cuando programo la pedida de mano, sonriendo.

ALBERT – lo más pronto que quiera.

ELROY- Te parece el próximo mes, digo tendrán que esperar un periodo razonable para la boda.

ALBERT- Eso aún no lo hablo con Candy, pero no creo querer esperar mucho tiempo, créame después de la pedida de mano, vaya arreglando una fecha para la boda, lo más pronto que se pueda.

ELROY- Lo bueno es que soy una experta en estos menesteres, supongo que usaras el anillo de tu madre.

ALBERT- Supone bien.

ELROY- Aun me pregunto, ¿porque no lo usaste con aquella mujer? y decidiste comprar uno nuevo.

ALBERT- Tal vez porque inconscientemente yo sabía, que no era la mujer correcta, por cierto ya no le compre esos vestidos tan escotados a Candy, va hacer que me muera de un ataque de celos.

ELROY- Bueno dicen que es el último grito de la moda, que quieres, con algo te tendría que despertar tu interés. Jajajajaja

ALBERT – Solo no los compre muy descubiertos.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

En Nueva York, estaba un actor estudiando sus diálogos, cuando entro una de sus compañeras.

KAREN KLEN- Hola Terry, como estas me da gusto que hayas vuelto, después de tu perdida, pensé que ibas a tardar más, primero Susana y después tu padre, de verdad que eres muy fuerte.

Terry- Bueno me he refugiado en el teatro, eso me ha ayudado a no sentirme triste, pero sí que quede muy devastado, después de la pérdida de Susi.

KAREN- ya sabes que vamos a tener unas presentaciones en Chicago, serán pocas solo para la burguesía de esa ciudad.

Terry- Si lo sé ya me lo comunicaron, sabes esa ciudad me trae recuerdos de un viejo amor.

KAREN- Si lo se Candy, como olvidarla hasta yo me acuerdo de ella, porque no la buscas.

TERRY- después de que falleció Susi, le mande una carta que nunca contesto, pensé que me olvido, así que ya no la busque tal vez ya este feliz con alguien más.

KAREN- Como lo sabes, si no te lo dice ella de frente, no crees que ustedes deben hablar, digo sino pueden tener algo más, puedan cerrar el círculo.

TERRY- No te creas si lo he pensado, pero tengo miedo de encontrarla en brazos de otro, y yo seguir sintiendo lo mismo por ella.

KAREN- Por eso búscala, no te arrepentirás.

TERRY- Cuando partimos.

KAREN- El próximo mes.

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-

Elroy, observaba por la ventana como la parejita disfrutaba de su noviazgo, muy satisfecha sabía que ahora sí, su sobrino sería feliz, así como Candy, tendría que preparar todo para las celebraciones.

Pero a la que le iba a dar un ataque seria a Sara, si es que las celebraciones eran en las mismas fechas, ya que la boda del patriarca apocaría por mucho la de su hija.

ALBERT- Bueno ya hable con mi tía, de lo nuestro.

CANDY- Y que dijo.

ALBERT- Hizo silencio….sonrió, está de acuerdo.

CANDY- Albert, no me hagas eso, que me da algo el solo pensar que ella, se vaya a oponer.

ALBERT- Ven acá mi pucherito, dándole un casto beso en la boca, no podía mas, ya que sabía que desde el ventanal eran observados, aunque en un intento inclino a Candy para darle un beso más profundo.

Desde lo alto del salón, salía la tía muy seria, sale a la terraza desde lo alto Williams, deja a Candy, eso será hasta después de la boda, dios ustedes quieren matarme, eso es lo que quieren.

La pareja de rubios, solo se empezaron a reír, de las restricciones de su tía.

En un hospital, estaba que trinaba del coraje Ricardo, reclamándole a Daniel, - eres un maldito ahora sé porque no dijiste nada, claro si lo tenías planeado querías enamorarla, como sabias que es una Andrwy.

Daniel- sabes no me importa, ni su estatus, ni su apellido, ni nada, solo me importa ella, es una buena muchacha, como para que la dañes como pensaba hacerlo, podrías encontrar el amor y ser feliz, pero sabes tú manera de dirigirte a la clase menos favorecida, es lo que te hace aceptar un matrimonio sin amor, que lo único que va a pasar es que seas muy infeliz.

Ojala y ella me acepte, así como su familia, sino es así, buscare el amor en otra mujer aunque no sea de mi estatus, para mí los sentimientos, son lo más importante no el dinero.

RICARDO- Hablas así porque tienes el dinero, pero si estuvieras en mi posición no pensarías así, estoy seguro que hasta aceptarías casarte sin amor, aunque la chica no sea muy bonita.

DANIEL- Te equivocas, con la profesión que tengo, me da lo suficiente para poder salir adelante y así tenga que trabajar horas extenuantes, para darle lo que necesita lo haría. Piensa en lo que te digo, aun estas a tiempo de cancelar ese compromiso, que lo único que te acarreara tristeza y sobre todo harás infeliz, a esa pobre muchacha.

RICARDO- Eliza, no sabes lo que dices, esa de pobre no tiene nada, tiene el alma podrida, demasiado diría yo.

Eliza, le había contado con lujo de detalles toda la vida de Candy, que por su culpa, Anthony murió, que después tuvo un amorío con Terry un actor de Broadwy, que después vivió con un hombre, aunque el detalle que ese hombre era Williams Andrwy se lo salto, que era una chica fácil en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Así que dejándose llevar por todo eso, decidió que debía acosar a Candy, hasta hacer que le correspondiera, esas señoritas de la alta sociedad a veces así eran de cascos ligeros, así que desde Candy llego a su turno.

Ricardo posaba su mano en la cintura, le acariciaba el pelo, le rosaba la mano, en fin Candy ya se estaba cansando de todas sus insinuaciones, realmente se estaba pasando, al principio pensó que lo hacía por error, pero después de un rato, comprendió que lo estaba haciendo intencional.

Le dijo que en su consultorio, había dejado su estetoscopio, que por favor fuera por él, así lo hizo Candy se dirigió hacia el consultorio, al salir ya Ricardo estaba ahí, atajándole el camino.

CANDY- Déjeme pasar, no creo que a su novia le guste saber, que usted este coqueteando con otra.

RICARDO- No, además una chica fácil como tú qué más da, si es conmigo o con alguien más, acercándose para arrinconarla contra el escritorio.

CANDY. Se trataba de zafar del agarre, suélteme o grito, créame que esto no le va gustar para nada a los señores LIganz.

RICARDO- Que crees que te van a creer, si ya viviste con un hombre, qué más da que seas mía, tratando de meter mano, debajo del uniforme.

CANDY- Sueltemeeeeee, saliéndo las lágrimas, por favor solo suélteme.

RICARDO- Si lo hacemos por las buenas, te soltare.

CANDY- Si por las buenas será, en cuanto sintió que la soltó le dio un empujón, tratando de salir del consultorio, gritando ayudenmeeee.

RICARDO. La jalo, de los cabellos para volver a someterla, pero su grito lo escucho….

DANIEL- Suéltala o te parto el alma, echándose encima dándole un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz.

RIACRDO- Idiota me rompiste la nariz.

CANDY- Al verse suelta salió, corriendo despavorida, hasta que llego a un árbol para echarse a llorar de lo asustada que estaba.

DANIEL- Fue tras de ella, estas bien no te hizo nada, dime te hizo algo.

CANDY- Solo movía la cabeza, no pero si no llegas, no sé hasta donde pudo haber llegado.

DANIEL- Vamos te llevo a tu casa, estas muy alterada así no vas a poder seguir trabajando, hablare con el director sobre esto, no puede seguir así.

Candy, acepto saliendo con Daniel rumbo a la mansión, pero al pasar por una calle, vio el magnolias.

CANDY- Sabes Daniel déjeme aquí, necesito calmarme para volver a mi casa, sino voy a preocupar mucho a mi tía.

DANIEL- No como crees, mejor te llevo directo a tu casa.

CANDY- Estaré bien, este era mi antiguo departamento, por favor solo déjeme aquí.

DANIEL- Está bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar al hospital, estaré al pendiente, pero para esto al llegar al hospital le dijeron, que tenía una consulta en un domicilio, que se fuera directo para haya.

Albert, que ya iba por Candy, todas las noches al hospital, pues es su única manera de verse a solas, sin las miradas inquisitivas de su tía, paso y vio que ya pasaba de la hora, al no ver a Candy, fue a preguntar, le informaron que se había ido, hace mucho rato con el Doctor Daniel Carusso.

Solo se retiró del lugar, pensando porque se iría, con ese doctorcito y a donde, hablo a la mansión pero le informaron que Candy no había llegado, se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, a donde iría, si ella siempre lo esperaba.

Candy, al llegar al magnolias, puso la tetera para preparar un té para los nervios, se fue al que era su cuarte se quitó el uniforme, se puso una camisa de Albert que por el tamaño le quedo grande como vestido, después de que se tomó el, te se recostó y se puso a llorar, de impotencia.

De cómo al no saber la realidad, las personas podrían ponerse a pensar lo peor de ella, sabía por qué su pensar equivocadamente, sabía que Eliza tenía mucho que ver en eso, pero aun así porque atacarla de esa manera.

Albert también llego al magnolia, solo pensaba que en cuanto viera a Candy le explicaría a donde y porque se había ido con ese doctor, porque no lo espero. Pero tenía que calmarse sino quería alterarse con ella, así que decidió ir y tomarse un té, para calmarse.

Al entrar, observo que estaba una taza servida sobre la mesa, pero si la última vez que estuvieron ahí, habían lavado los trastes, que raro tal vez la dejaron sin darse cuenta, fue prendió la chimenea, fue a la cocina y observo que estaba la tetera llena, corriendo a la habitación.

Ahí estaba ella, profundamente dormida, dios tan bella, su uniforme sobre una silla y Candy con una camisa de él, pero que hacia aquí, desde cuando había llegado.

Candy, al sentir que había alguien junto a ella, despertó muy agitada, -Albert mi amor abrasándose a él, poniéndose a llorar.

ALBERT- mi vida, pero que tienes que te pasa, anda dime, porque estas así.

CANDY- Solo hundía su cara en su pecho, llorando sin cesar.

ALBERT- Amor paso algo dime, acaso Daniel te hizo algo, dime porque lo mato.

CANDY- No, amor no, el me defendió de Ricardo, el trato de abusar de mí.

ALBERT- Estaba impactado con lo que Candy le decía, queeee el novio de Eliza, pero como se atrevió, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, a no y menos que se quiso propasar con su muñeca.

Candy, le relato todo, como pasaron las cosas y lo que le dijo, él pensó que me podía acosar que yo me dejaría porque según él, yo soy una cualquiera.

ALBERT- Pues lo siento mucho, pero ese noviazgo va a tener que terminar.

CANDY- Pero amor, si de por si Eliza me odia, si cancelas su noviazgo, se va a poner peor.

ALBERT- amor, si ya es difícil para mí aguantar a Niel, después de lo que te hizo, ahora a ese mequetrefe, como crees, no eso se acaba, lo siento pero te imaginas en las comidas familiares, el ahí acosándote, no si quisiera ir a matarlo ahora mismo.

CANDY- No amor, ya con el puñetazo que le dio Daniel, tuvo más que suficiente.

ALBERT- Siguió abrazándola, por un largo rato consolándola, pero realmente estaba furioso.

Ven vamos a tomar un té, tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la cocina, ahí la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo, te amo Candy, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, sintiendo la tela muy delgada de su camisa, amor deberías cambiarte, me pones muy nervioso.

CANDY- Solo sonrió, como yo te pongo nervioso.

ALBERT- Suspiro, verte con mi camisa, aquí me haces sufrir.

Amor, yo sé que es tu profesión, pero ya no quisiera que te expusieras, además ya voy a pedir tu mano a mi tía, así que vas a estar ocupada, con los preparativos de la boda.

No sé, si dejaras ya de ir al hospital, creo que sería lo mejor, conozco a mi tía, una vez que te cases conmigo ya no va a querer, que sigas siendo enfermera.

CANDY- Se le quedo viendo a los ojos, solo guardo silencio….

-Ya no me quiero casar contigo.

CONTINURA….

-oooooooooooooooooo-

Chicas, como están es un gusto escribir para ustedes, cheque los reviw, bueno para mí un minific es d capitulo, así que solo para los que lo pidieron lo alargare un poquito unos 3 capítulos más. Pero ya está e proceso una nueva historia, espero y me acompañen también en esta nueva aventura.

Ya saben espero sus reviw, que me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Sigan su radio novela por la XEW, RADIO….


	6. Chapter 6

CANDY- Se le quedo viendo a los ojos, solo guardo silencio….

Ya no me quiero casar contigo.

ALBERT- Lo dices enserio, eso que estás diciendo es verdad, poniendo cara de tristeza.

CANDY- Lo jala hacia ella, como crees, si sueño con ser tu esposa, tener a dos rubios chiquitos, así tu versión miniatura, riéndose.

ALBERT- Hay hiciste que el alma me regrese al cuerpo.

CANDY- Yo sé, más que nadie en este mundo, que para que mi tía me aceptara, es porque de seguro los planetas se alinearon, hubo un eclipse y salió un arcoíris al mismo tiempo, para que de repente me empezara a querer.

También sé que al ser tu esposa, tendré otras actividades, además tener que cuidar a los bebes, que conociendo a la tía, los va a querer ya pronto.

ALBERT- Tienes razón, pero que no sea muy pronto, podríamos espera no se un año, quizás dos.

CANDY- Si tú le dices a la tía, el motivo por el cual no me embarazo luego, por mi está bien.

ALBERT- Mejor no le decimos, solo que nada más, la haremos esperar.

CANDY- Lo abrasa, pero ya me voy a cambiar, porque ahora la que se está poniendo nerviosa, soy yo.

ALBERT- Definitivo, ya hay que casarnos.

-00000000000000000000000-

Al siguiente día Albert, hablo con el Director del hospital para pedir la renuncia de Ricardo, lo cual ya había sido expedida, ya que Daniel fue el que denuncio, ese hecho.

DIRECTOR- No se preocupe Sr. Andrwy, Ricardo Ferretti no podrá trabajar en ningún hospital de Chicago, ya giramos una orden en todos los hospitales.

ALBERT- No esperaba menos.

DANIEL- Sr. Andrwy, espere me gustaría platicar con usted, si puede por favor.

ALBERT- si yo también quiero hablar con usted, antes que nada le agradezco lo que hizo por mi novia ayer.

DANIEL- Novia, está hablando de Candy.

ALBERT- Si así es, mi novia y dentro de poco prometida, de hecho ya vamos anunciar el compromiso, espero y pueda acompañarnos.

DANIEL- Claro, por supuesto.

ALBERT- Que es lo que desea, hablar conmigo.

DANIEL- Solo preguntarle, ¿cómo se encuentra Candy?, bueno su novia.

ALBERT- Bien ayer si estaba un poco alterada, pero por su bien y para mi tranquilidad dejara de ser enfermera, ya que estará muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda.

DANIEL-Bueno soy un buen perdedor, muchas felicidades solo hágala feliz.

ALBERT- Si eso hare y gracias por ayudarla.

-0000000000000000-

Albert, hablo con Elroy sobre lo que paso, así que cancelaron el noviazgo de Eliza, con Ricardo.

ELIZA- pero mama, porque me hacen esto, si yo estaba muy contenta con esa relación, esa maldita tiene la culpa.

SARA- Lo siento, pero dicen que se propaso con Candy, así que si lo vemos de ese modo, ese tipo no te conviene.

ELIZA- Pero yo lo quiero, es culpa de ella, Candy siempre ella, porque si yo si me quería casar.

SARA- Fue nuestra culpa porque no lo investigamos, solo hicimos los arreglos con su padre y confiamos en que era un buen muchacho.

ELIZA- además me dijo Ricardo, que fue ella quien se le ofreció ahora se hace la mustia, que empezó a gritar por que el la rechazo, debes creerle mama, es culpa de la huérfana esa.

SARA- Lo siento Eliza, hable con la tía, me dijo que o desiste de ese noviazgo o ella te buscara marido estés de acuerdo con la opción o no.

ELIZA- Llorando, noooo me niego a dejarlo, me casare con él, aunque no estén de acuerdo.

SARA- Eliza no digas tonterías, no podemos ir en contra de lo que dice el patriarca, entiende confió que si haces caso, concertara un buen partido para ti, solo no hagas tonterías.

Pero Eliza ya tenía planeado casarse a escondidas con Ricardo, aun en contra de la voluntad de su familia.

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-

El mes paso como agua, la fiesta de compromiso ya estaba programada, ya Elroy había mandado a pedir el vestido de Candy, para su pedida de mano. Aunque sería algo muy íntimo estaría la familia, algunos socios y amistades cercanas entre ellas Paty, que había viajado de Florida, para el evento.

Candy, estaba feliz, arreglando todo, se la pasaba con Elroy viendo todo lo de la fiesta de compromiso y lo de la boda, ya que habían dispuesto que después del compromiso, la boda se realizaría 2 meses después, anqué era apresurado, Elroy no pudo evadir esa petición, era eso o se la robaba.

Así que a Elroy Andrwy, no le quedo de otra que aceptar, pero como ya había realizado varias bodas, que no le iba a costar trabajo hacer los pedidos, ya que quería hacer todo para que quedara impecable.

Ya arribaba a Chicago la compañía de teatro Strafford.

KAREN- Por fin en Chicago, anda Terry anímate, hay que buscar a Candy, me imagino que trabajara en algún hospital.

TERRY- Si tienes razón, la buscare y hablare con ella, sé que tengo que hacerlo, fue al hospital Santa Juana, pensando encontrarla ahí, pero le informaron que ya no prestaba sus servicios ahí.

Busco donde la vio por última vez, que fue en la clínica Feliz, pero ya no estaba en funcionamiento, ya que el doctor Martin, había sido contratado para una clínica que puso Albert en Lakewood muy cerca del Hogar de Pony.

Karen también lo ayudo a buscarla, fue directo al hospital hablar con algunas enfermeras, pero se encontró con Daniel, que se conocían ya que Daniel, había salido un tiempo con una amiga de Karen.

DANIEL- Karen, Karen Klein…

KAREN- Hola, Daniel.

DANIEL- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? acaso estas enferma.

KAREN- No, estoy buscando a una enfermera, no sé si la llegaste a conocer, se llama Candy Whay Andrwy.

DANIEL- Candy, si claro que la conozco, ¿Por qué?

KAREN- Me urge localizarla.

DANIEL- mmm dejo de trabajar aquí ya tendrá un mes, pero la puedes encontrar en la mansión Andrwy.

KAREN- Muchas gracias, la buscare.

-00000000000000000000000-

En el hotel estaba Terry cunado tocaron a la puerta.

TERRY- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El- Te he estado buscado, mira yo sé que no te trate muy bien, cuando viviste con nosotros, hasta mi madre se puede decir que, te trato muy mal, que mi padre no te defendió, pero ahora que no está, mira hermano.

TERRY- Al grano ¿qué quieres?

EL- Bueno ya que te dedicas al teatro, se que no podrás con el ducado, es por eso que vengo aquí a pedirte que declines al ducado.

TERRY- JAJJAJAJAJJAJAJ, de verdad, es enserio, que es a lo que viniste.

EL- Bueno nuestro padre te lo dejo todo, no dejo nada para nosotros, mi madre, mi hermana y yo estamos prácticamente en la calle.

TERRY- Pero cuando yo vivía con ustedes, tu madre no hizo más que humillarme.

EL- Vamos hermano tú, te dedicas al teatro, mírate eres una estrella, ganas muy bien, nosotros no tenemos nada.

TERRY- Pues lo siento, lo único que haré, será darle una pensión a mi hermana, pero eso será solo hasta que se case, después no será mi responsabilidad.

\- Pero para ti y para tu madre no habrá nada, no declinare al ducado ya veré como sobre llevar esas responsabilidades, pero mi respuesta es no a declinar.

Así que Sebastián, tendrás que trabajar, como yo lo hice cando me aleje de mi padre, si yo pude tú también.

SEBASTIAN- Salió hecho una furia, dirigiéndose hacia su mujer, maldito, mil veces maldito, no quiso declinar, solo le dará una pensión para mi hermana pero solo eso.

ELLA- Pero tú me aseguraste que ibas hacer el duque. (pensando)- por eso acepte a dejar a Williams, ahora veo mi error ahora sería la señora Andrwy, con todas las comodidades, maldita sea.

SEBASTIAN- Tendrás que buscarlo y seducirlo, sacarle dinero, es nuestra única esperanza, antes de terminar en la calle.

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-

Candy, estaba de compras con Elroy, buscando algunas cosas para la fiesta de su compromiso que estaban a solo una semana, también estaban planeando ya cosas para la boda, se la pasaba de compras, de tienda en tienda.

ELROY- Hija también debemos comprar, todo lo que vas a usar para tu luna de miel, habrá que hacer los pedidos para tus vestidos.

CANDY- Tía pero no cree, que tengo suficientes vestidos ya.

ELROY- No hija, deberás tener todo un guarda ropa nuevo, por eso no quería que esto fuera apresurado, si la modista ya la tengo a marchas forzadas para tu vestido de compromiso, ya no da tiempo para pedir tu vestido de novia al extranjero, ella deberá hacerlo también.

CANDY- Tía, un vestido sencillo para mi estará bien.

ELROY- No niña tu vestido deberá ser todo bordado, ya hable con ella, contratara más personal para tenerlo a tiempo, mira este sombrero es hermoso, no olvides los guantes, anda lleva varios.

Así se la pasaban casi todas las tardes, de tienda en tienda, haciendo pedidos de flores, como haciendo el pedido de la ropa de la nueva habitación.

Ya que tenía que decidir, que color iban a querer las cortinas, la ropa de cama, el color de las paredes de la habitación, en fin.

Albert, la dejo que ella decidiera lo que más le gustara, así como en el magnolias cuando fueron a comprar cosas para decorar ese departamento, ella siempre decidía que comprar.

Albert le dijo a su tía, que la complaciera en todo, que si las paredes las quería de color negro, así seria, lo que ella escogiera para él, estaba bien.

Albert no podía estar acompañándola, ya que estaba sumergido en el trabajo, para tener todo arreglado para poder irse de luna de miel, esta vez no se iría un mes, sino tres meses, había decidido que quería una larga luna de miel, el lugar al que iría era una sorpresa.

Candy, estaba feliz jamás imagino, andar en esas y mucho menos acompañada de la tía Elroy, que últimamente se habían hecho muy unidas, a pesar de que en un principio no la toleraba, ahora la trataba como si fuera su hija.

Con la modista estaba Candy, como muñequita inmóvil, dando los últimos detalles de su vestido para la fiesta de compromiso, así como el vestido que llevaría a su próxima fiesta.

MODISTA- Le queda hermoso el vestido, realmente lo luce muy bien.

ELROY- Si es verdad, solo que me parece que deberías bordarlo más.

MODISTA- Si tiene razón, debe lucir espectacular, por cierto la tela para su vestido de novia ya me llego, trabajaremos a marchas forzadas.

ELROY- No esperaba menos.

MODISTA – Ya no aceptare ni un solo trabajo, para dedicarme solo hacer su vestido señorita.

CANDY- Si muchas gracias, tía este vestido no cree que está muy escotado, ya ve que Albert la última vez me dijo, que no quería que los usara muy escotados.

ELROY- Hay no hija, además con tu figura se te ve hermoso, tú crees que las demás señoritas que van a ir a esa fiesta, no van a llevar uno igual, los ojos de tu futuro prometido deberán estar puestos en ti, no en otra joven.

Karen Klein, fue con la modista ya que le habían dicho, que era la mejor de la ciudad, así que necesitaba que le arreglaran varios vestidos, quería que le bordaran un vestido que usaría para la fiesta del alcalde.

Pero al llegar se topó con la sorpresa, que la modista no la atendería, su ayudante, le dijo que ya no estaba recibiendo ningún trabajo, ya que estaban haciendo un pedido especial, para una familia muy importante.

KAREN- Pero que no sabe quién soy yo, necesito que me arreglen esto con urgencia.

AYUDANTE- Lo siento, de verdad soy su admiradora pero no podemos hacer ese trabajo, estamos hasta el tope con los pedidos previos.

KAREN-, estaba muy molesta, -como es posible cualquier modista estaría brincando de gusto, con tan solo ponerle un botón a uno de mis vestidos.

AYUDANTE- Lo siento señorita, pero esas son las ordenes que me dieron.

KAREN- Que no piensa salir la modista ni siquiera atenderme, que solo me envía a una empleada, los gritos se escuchaban hasta adentro de la habitación.

Candy, después de que se probó su vestido, solo le iban hacer unos ajustes para entregárselo por la mañana, saliendo de la habitación junto con la tía Elroy, se iban despidiendo de la modista.

MODISTA- Es un placer atenderlas Señora Andrwy, Srta. Se verá hermosa el día de su boda.

Cuando se topó de frente con Karen, - Candy,- tu eres, Candy verdad, casi no te reconozco y menos vestida así, te acuerdas de mí.

CANDY- Si eres Karen, claro que me acuerdo de ti…

ELROY- Niña vámonos que Williams, ya nos debe estar esperando para comer, anda vamonos, Elroy no soportaba la gente escandalosa, después de escuchar los gritos que tenía afuera, era de mucho desagrado verse relacionada con ella.

Saliendo junto con Candy, sin darles tiempo de cruzar más palabras, solo le dijo adiós que estés bien.

KAREN- Disculpe, me puede atender, dirigiéndose a la modista.

MODISTA- Si señorita, pero ya le habrá dicho mi ayudante, que no aceptamos trabajos por el momento.

KAREN- No quiero que me haga ningún trabajo, solo dígame la señorita que acaba de salir, escuche bien, se va a casar.

MODISTA- Lo siento, esa información no se la puedo dar.

KAREN- Lo dicho esta tienda es una de las peores, nunca la recomendaría, saliendo del lugar muy molesta, pero también tratando de alcanzar a Candy.

Cuando vio que un hombre muy guapo las estaba esperando en un auto de lujo, saliendo de el para recibirlas, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la señora mayor, y un beso en la frente a Candy. Sera que escuche bien, se casara, tendré que averiguarlo.

El señor Max Ferguson, era el alcalde de la ciudad, era su cumpleaños por ende el motivo de la fiesta, también recibiría a los actores de la compañía Strafford, ya que como alcalde tenía que darles la bienvenida.

Los Andrwy estaban invitados, como todas las familias prominentes de Chicago, esa noche el alcalde saludaría personalmente a los actores, que de hecho era su más grande admirador.

La pareja de rubios en el jardín de la mansión…

ALBERT- Amor como te va con mi tía.

CANDY- Pues fíjate, que a pesar de que me trae de tienda en tienda, ya como que me estoy acostumbrando a eso de comprar cosas, ya hasta entro a una tienda veo una lámpara me imagino donde se verá bien.

ALBERT- jajajajaja, veo que mi tía te está contagiando, te está haciendo daño estar mucho tiempo con ella.

CANDY- Amor, pues es que tú, no puedes acompañarme, todo lo tengo que decidir yo.

ALBERT- Si siempre, las decisiones en el departamento sobre decoración, las tomabas tú, así que para que me quieres a mí.

CANDY- Para que me des tu opinión, con un puchero.

ALBERT- Mi vida, lo que tu decidas, para mi estará bien, confió en tu buen gusto, además si la tía lo hace todo, lo pondrá en un color sombrío.

\- Pero aunque lo pongas todo de color negro, yo seré feliz porque tu estarás conmigo.

CANDY- te amo mucho Albert, siempre quiero que lo sepas.

ALBERT- Y yo a ti, mi amor.

-000000000000000000-

Al siguiente día, estaba Albert en la oficina, platicando con George.

GEORGE- Williams, ya casi esta todo arreglado para que te puedas ir sin ningún problema.

ALBERT- Me hace mucha ilusión, comenzar una vida con Candy, hasta me parece un sueño y tengo miedo de despertar.

GEORGE- Pero no lo es, deja de pensar que te va a suceder lo mismo, la señorita Candy se le nota que te ama, y desde hace mucho.

ALBERT- Suspiro, sonrió me voy a casar, estoy muy feliz.

GEORGE- Me da gusto, que así sea te lo mereces, tomando el periódico ya viste esto.

ALBERT- ¿Qué pasa? ni tiempo me ha dado de leer el periódico, Terrius Graham como estelar, en la puesta en escena de Romeo y Julieta como coprotagonista la sensacional Karen Klein.

Albert solo apretó el periódico, me da gusto que este bien, pero por otro lado, me da un poco de temor y si la busca.

GEORGE- Bueno eso puede ser que lo haga, pero que seguridad tienes que ella, lo podría aceptarlo de nuevo.

ALBERT- no lo sé, aún tengo mis dudas, sé que lo amo mucho, vi como sufrió cuando se separaron, fue la razón por la cual nunca me le declare, pensando que el aun estaría en medio de los dos, pero ahora, no sé, si sería bueno que se vieran.

GEORGE- Eso no lo vas a saber, hasta que suceda, tal vez si hablan, todo queda aclarado y ustedes se podrán casar, sin que haya ni una sola duda.

ALBERT- Tienes razón, además la amo tanto que solo busco su felicidad, si ella aun siente algo por él, pues le daría su libertad con todo el dolor de mi corazón, seria patético perder dos veces a la mujer con la que me quiero casar, con dos hombre de la misma familia, no crees.

GEORGE- Vamos hombre ánimo, habla con ella, será lo mejor, ustedes se tienen mucha confianza, que puede pasar, que te diga que lo quiere ver solo para saludarlo, tal vez para ella solo sea un recuerdo del pasado.

Pienso que la señorita Candy, te pediría lo mismo si tu ex apareciera, seguridad de tu parte.

ALBERT- Si tienes razón, si eso pasara sería la primera en saberlo, no me gustaría que hubiera cosas ocultas entre nosotros, tienes razón hablare con ella.

-0000000000000000-

En la mansión, tocaba a la puerta…

MAYORDOMO- Si dígame.

TERRY- Busco a la señorita Candy Andrwy.

MAYORDOMO- Quien la busca…

TERRY- Un amigo, solo dígale, quiero hablar con ella.

MAYORDOMO- Pase, en un momento le digo a la señorita, que la buscan.

Así subió el mayordomo, para decirle a Candy, que tenía visita,

CANDY- no te dijo quién es.

MAYORDOMO- Es un joven, que dice ser su amigo, lo paso al despacho o lo atenderá en el salón.

CANDY- En el salón estará bien, bajo en un momento.

Terry, estaba de espaldas, viendo al jardín por el ventanal.

Cuando Candy, entro al ver esa figura ahí se sorprendió, jamás imagino que Terry estuviera ahí, frente a ella.

CANDY- ¡TERRY!, esto sí, que es una sorpresa.

TERRY- Pensé que te alegraría verme pero ya veo que no.

CANDY- Claro que me da alegría, como has estado, vi por los periódicos que te has convertido en un actor de renombre, pero siéntate, te ofrezco algo.

TERRY- Un te, estará bien.

Candy, llamo para que sirvieran el, te, se sentía nerviosa, nunca se esperó esa visita,.

Los dos al mismo tiempo- Como estas…

Los dos les dio risa, jajaajaaa

Candy – Supe lo de Susana, lo siento al igual que lo de tu padre.

TERRY- Si fue devastador, todo fue muy fuerte, la muerte de Susi, fue muy dolorosa para mí, la de mi padre fue muy sorpresiva.

CANDY- lo siento, mucho de verdad.

TERRY- Te veo muy bien, bastante guapa, me sorprendió encontrarte aquí, hasta donde me quede eras enfermera, ahora eres una chica burguesa.

CANDY- Bueno las cosas cambiaron, pasaron cosas en esta familia, cosas sorprendentes, pero ya debes saber que Albert, es Williams Albert Andrwy.

TERRY- Casi se atraganta con él, te, el millonario, Albert el vagabundo.

CANDY- Si, así es sonriendo.

TERRY- Eso si es sorpresa, la verdad es que no leo los periódicos, ya que, no leo la crítica, eso suele afectar mucho a uno como actor, es por eso que no estaba enterado.

Vaya me quede sorprendido, me gustaría saludarlo,- Candy, ¿porque nunca contestaste mi carta?, acaso no te llego.

CANDY- porque yo decidí olvidar lo nuestro en esas escaleras, aquella noche en Nueva York, además, tal vez para ti nada haya cambiado, pero para mí sí.

TERRY- Dime que cambio, si yo ahora que te veo sigo sintiendo lo mismo.

Albert, venia llegando a la mansión, el mayordomo lo recibió, como siempre pregunto por Candy.

MAYORDOMO- La señorita, está en el salón tiene una visita.

ALBERT- Extrañado una visita.

MAYORDOMO- Un amigo de la señorita.

Albert se fue hacia el despacho, no quiso interrumpir, pero a pasar por el salón escucho las voces y se detuvo.

TERRY- Dime que cambio, si yo ahora que te veo sigo sintiendo lo mismo, yo esperaba que me contestaras, que después de que falleció Susana, me buscaras.

CONTINURA….

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Chicas gracias por leer mi fic y por sus mensajes, hay que pasara ahora, que nervios ni yo lo sé, ya que conforme escribo los subo, así que veremos qué pasa, ya a solo dos capítulos del final.

Ya saben espero sus comentarios, Y sigan su radio novela por la XEW RADIO…


	7. Chapter 7

CANDY- perdón, tu te estas escuchando que clase de persona crees que soy, de verdad pensaste que iba a brincar de gusto tras su muerte, pensando ahora si ya voy heredar marido.

\- Como se ve que nunca me conociste.

TERRY- No me mal intérpretes, lo que digo es que ya no había nada que nos separara, de hecho no lo hay, yo sigo pensando en ti, tu sabes porque me uní a Susana, fue ese accidente lo que me unió a ella.

CANDY- No me hagas reír ¿a que viniste realmente Terry?

TERRY- A recuperarte….

Albert afuera, del salón escuchaba todo lo que se decían esas dos personas no debía, pero no pudo evitarlo, le dolía el alma, estaba muriendo de celos, así como se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

Pero tarde o temprano sucedería, que si iba a suceder algo era mejor así, decidió dirigirse al despacho, darles privacidad, confiar en que Candy haría lo correcto lo que le dictara el corazón, si se decidía por él, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero si no lo tomaría de la mejor manera, mientras ella sea feliz, él también lo seria.

A dentro a un continuaba la plática.

Terry- A recuperarte, yo aún te amo, trate de olvidarte pero no pude, Candy no puedo olvidar tus ojos, los recuerdos del colegio vienen mi mente, esa despedida que me devasto, aun no puedo, no quiero.

CANDY- Te has preguntado alguna vez, ¿qué quiero yo?, te has preguntado, ¿cuánto llore cando renuncie a ti?, te has preguntado alguna vez ¿sobre mi dolor?. Veo que sigues siendo el mismo, si Terry, el mismo egoísta de siempre.

Vienes aquí diciendo lo que tú quieres, pero ¿qué es lo que yo quiero?,¿ que es lo que deseo con el alma?, ¿cuáles son mis sentimientos en estos momentos?.

TERRY- Candy, acaso hay alguien

CANDY- Que esperabas Terry, que te iba a esperar toda la vida, tu ego sí que lo tienes demasiado alto, como para pensar eso. Lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy muy enamorada, él es maravilloso y pronto me voy a casar.

Terry, - quien es, acaso lo conozco.

.CANDY- Albert, es de quien estoy enamorada.

Terry- Me estás diciendo que la persona con la que viviste, ese Albert el del zoológico, mi amigo.

Candy- Si ese Albert.

TERRY- algo me decía que era el, claro de seguro, ustedes desde que vivían juntos ya tenían algo.

CANDY- sabes Albert, es un caballero en toda la extinción de la palabra, el jamás me ha faltado, ni nunca te falto, el siempre respeto cuando tú y yo teníamos una relación, pero bueno tu eso jamás lo entenderías, solo él y yo, ahora vete.

TERRY- perdón tienes razón, es solo que me niego a perderte.

CANDY- Terry, en verdad lo siento, pero yo ya no puedo corresponderte, me dio gusto verte en verdad, lo siento pero creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, no hay más lo nuestro, ya que se terminó hace mucho tiempo, debes entender que mis sentimientos cambiaron. Deseo que así como yo, encuentres tu felicidad.

Terry, salió de la mansión muy alterado negando ver la realidad él, nunca se esperó que Candy, continuara con su vida, si él se había estancado, no había superado nada, aun le dolían muchas cosas.

Saliendo Candy, del salón para dirigirse a la cocina, para pedir la cena, cuando el mayordomo le informo que Albert ya había llegado y estaba en el despacho.

Candy, se fue inmediatamente a buscarlo, entrando al despacho, hola…mirándolo

ALBERT- Supe que tenías visitas.

CANDY- Si así es, Terry, estuvo aquí…

ALBERT- Lo sé, Candy…

CANDY- Albert, te amo y mucho, no tienes ni una idea de cuánto, acercándose para abrasarlo.

ALBERT- Solo la abrazo, tenía tanto miedo de perderte, realmente sentí que me desmorone cuando supe que estaba aquí.

CANDY- Mi amor, créeme que nada de lo que diga, va a cambiar mi amor por ti.

Albert, la tomo de las mejillas con sus manos y la beso con mucha ternura, soltando un par de lágrimas, adentrándose con el beso, cada vez más, realmente estaba entregando todo su amor en ese beso, la tomo de la cintura, comenzó a besarla con una pasión desmedida.

Candy, jamás había sentido que Albert, la hubiera besado así nunca, con esa pasión desbordante, cada vez los besos iban subiendo de tono, desconocía esa parte de él, pero le gustaba, la tenía extasiada con cada beso, cada caricia.

Poso sus manos en su espalda, pasando sus manos a su pecho, dándole paso a que Albert prodigara besos por su cuello, en lo que ella desabrocha unos botones de la camisa, sumergiendo sus manos dentro de esa camisa.

Albert, por su parte se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión, que sentían que no podía parar, pero tuvo que disponer de toda la cordura que le quedaba, que no era mucha para bajar la intensidad, a esa pasión desbordante, aun no era el momento y tenía que respetarla.

Amor, creo que debemos parar, te deseo no sabes cuánto, pero si no lo hago, te voy a subir ahora mismo a la recamara, poniendo su frente con la de ella, suspirando.

Candy, con ojos a medio morir, sabia a que se refería, si ella estaba en las nubes en ese momento, como deseaba que ya pasara el tiempo, para poder consumar su amor. Se tuvieron que quedar un poco quietos solo abrazados, para que sus corazones se apaciguaran un poco, para poder salir a cenar con la tía que ya los esperaba.

Al llegar al comedor, entraron con cara de niños cuando hacen una travesura.

ELROY- Pasa algo.

CANDY- Nada, que tenía que pasar.

ELROY- Miro a su sobrino, arqueando la ceja.

ALBERT- Nada, tía solo estábamos platicando con su sonrisa pícara.

ELROY- Deseo mucho un heredero, pero por favor que sea de nueves meses después de la boda.

CANDY- Solo se puso roja, de ver que su tía supo inmediatamente lo que sucedía con ellos.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Al siguiente día ya bajaba Candy, por las escaleras con un vestido estrapless tipo corsés color mostaza, con unos bordado alrededor de la falda, que cuando Albert, la vio casi se cae de espaldas, Elroy bajo después que Candy.

ALBERT- Te ves preciosa amor, pero no te va a dar frio con ese vestido.

CANDY- No creo, además llevo un abrigo.

Albert, al ver a su tía, se le acerca y le dice en el oído, tía en que quedamos con los escotes.

ELROY- Eso es para que no le quites los ojos de encima, en toda la noche.

ALBERT- sí, eso voy a tener que hacer, no apartar mis ojos de mi Candy, pero no solo esta noche sino toda la vida.

Al llegar a la fiesta eran recibidos por la señora Ferguson, ya que el Alcalde, estaba muy emocionado con los actores que en ese momento se tomaban las fotos para la prensa.

KAREN- Vamos Terry, no te vayas, disfruta la fiesta.

TERRY- Si no tengo ánimos de nada, estoy no se derrotado, solo vine porque esto es para dar publicidad a las presentaciones, cuando vio entrar a la pareja de rubios, solo los miro vio como ellos se miraban, como el acomodaba a Candy, en su silla, como se sentaba a su lado y se tomaban de la mano, era como irreal.

Ella jamás lo miro con ese amor, que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, era cierto lo amaba, le costaba creerlo pero era verdad, Candy le había dado la vuelta a la página de su amor, encontrando otro en otra persona, un amor definitivo.

Salió a la terraza, detrás de él, fue Karen.

KAREN- Terry, ya los viste.

TERRY- Si es imposible no hacerlo, pero ella sano, no sé cómo, yo no puedo hacerlo.

KAREN- Porque te toco vivir pruebas muy duras, pero debes darle la vuelta a todo esto, te dije esto te va a servir para cerrar el círculo y sanar, si sanar tu corazón.

TERRY- Soy un idiota, el pensar que ella me estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos, pero si debo darle vuelta a la página, debo seguir viviendo.

KAREN- Vamos anímate, que esto así es, vamos a dentro a la fiesta.

TERRY- No mejor me voy a descansar, solo me voy a despedir de alguien, solo dame un momento.

KAREN – Está bien te espero para irnos.

Albert fue abordado como siempre por inversionistas y socios, pero sin dejar de mirar a Candy, como le dijo su tía, que no le quitara los ojos de encima, ya que se veía espectacular, a pesar de haber actrices de renombre, su novia sobresalía en belleza de todas ellas.

CANDY, Se levantó para ir al tocador, topándose de frente a Terry, hola no pensé encontrarte aquí.

TERRY- Te vi desde que entraste, es imposible no hacerlo, podemos hablar.

CANDY- No creo que sea conveniente, vengo con Albert, no quiere que mal interprete las cosas.

TERRY- Solo un momento, vengo de la terraza solo serán 5 minutos.

CANDY- Está bien, saliendo a la Terraza.

TERRY- Solo quiero decirte que me perdones, si te falte al respeto ayer, sabes tienes toda la razón nunca me detuve a pensar que es lo que tu deseas, soy un egoísta. Solo me he preocupado por mí, pero me ha servido porque al verte feliz, me he dado cuenta, que yo también quiero lo mismo.

CANDY- Terry, que bueno, me alegra que decidieras a ser feliz, sé que así será, solo es cuestión de que te decidas.

TERRY- Sabes, no se creó que he guardado muchos rencores, con mi familia y hasta conmigo mismo, es tiempo de sanar las heridas, no sé si seguiré con el teatro o me dedicare al ducado que me dejo mi padre, aun no lo decido, pero si hay ciertas cosas que pondré en orden.

Bueno solo quería decirte, que deseo que seas feliz, realmente deseo que Albert te haga feliz.

Albert, buscaba con la mirada buscando a Candy, que se le había perdido entre la gente, disculpándose para poder buscarla, hasta llegar aquella terraza, decidió salir, al visualizar dos personas.

CANDY- Albert me hace muy feliz, esa es mi verdad.

TERRY- Me dejas darte un abrazo para despedirme.

CANDY- acento con la cabeza.

Terry, acercándose para darle un abrazo, el cual Candy acepto.

Albert al verlos, solo tocio cof,cof, hola Terry.

Candy, se separa de Terry.

TERRY- Hola Albert, déjame felicitarte, realmente les deseo que sean muy felices.

ALBERT- Gracias, dándole la mano, jalándolo para darle un abrazo, siempre seremos amigos.

TERRY- Gracias, bueno me voy, me dan jaqueca estas fiestas, saliendo de ese lugar con Karen.

CANDY, amor, yo solo estaba…

ALBERT, Ven amor, tomándola de la cintura, te amo Candy, no voy a negar que me pongo celoso y más de Terry, pero sabes te conozco y sé que tu jamás me faltarías.

CANDY- te amo, mucho posando su cabeza en su pecho, dejándose abrazar por él.

-ooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooo-

La semana pasó rápidamente, ya estaba preparado todo para la noche especial, su pedida de mano, Candy se arreglaba en su habitación, Dorotty la ayudaba a dar los últimos toques a su peinado, poniendo unas pequeñas flores para dar una apariencia un poco primaveral.

Ya los invitados comenzaban a llegar, estaban toda la familia, socios, amigos de ambos, los únicos que no estuvieron invitados fueron Niel y Eliza.

FLACK BACH

Eliza, se había casado a escondidas con Ricardo ya que él, la convenció, de que era inocente ya que quería asegurar ese matrimonio, ya no podía trabajar en ningún hospital, así que su única opción era casarse con ella.

Eliza al presentarse con sus padres.

SARA- Eres una tonta te dije que no lo hicieras, ahora que cara voy a dar con la familia, ya bastante tengo con Niel, ahora tú, si son tan para cual.

RICARDO- Señora, déjeme decirle…

SARA- Cállate lo que tú me digas sale sobrando, no eres más que un doctor de quinta, que vida le darás a mi hija después de esto, solo dime que no consumaron, aún podemos arreglarlo.

ELIZA- Ya lo hicimos, de hecho nos casamos, hace un par de semanas.

SARA- Plash, una cachetada, eres una estúpida, acabas de cavar tu tumba, te lo dije ahora, ya no podrás integrarte a la familia, sabes que va hacer Williams, lo sabes, no verdad ni enterada estas. Serás repudiada, nunca más vamos a ser parte de la familia, perderemos nuestro estatus, si no nos ven con los Andrwy, nos sacaran de la sociedad.

ELIZA- Pues ya está, te dije que yo me quería casar, con tu aprobación o si ella, así que deberás ayudarnos a que nos acepten.

El señor Liganz le dijo a su hija, que no la quería ver en su vida, que lo que había hecho era imperdonable, realmente estaba muy enojado.

No les quedo de otra, que irse a vivir a otro estado a vivir, pero Ricardo ya no tenía una buena reputación hasta en otros estados, había corrido el rumor de que era un acosador, así que daba consultas en una pequeña clínica de un barrio pobre, el único lugar donde pudo ejercer.

Eliza, estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, la vida que conocía se esfumo, ya no tenía más la riqueza en la que nadaba, vivían en un pequeño departamento muy deprimente. Ricardo llegaba borracho casi todas las noches, tenía que aguantar que el dijera, que solo se casó con ella, por su dinero y ni siquiera lo tenía.

Solo la visitaba Niel, para dejarle un poco de dinero, le daba lastima como había terminado, pero ella había tomado su decisión, si tan solo se hubiera esperado, si no hubiera cometido ese error, le tenían preparado un buen matrimonio, con el hijo de un empresario, el cual conocía a Eliza, le había gustado y deseaba hacerla feliz, pero para cuando se lo comentaron ya Eliza se había casado.

Williams, les dejo muy claro a Sara, que nunca más quería ver a Eliza en la mansión, mucho menos al marido, que si ella, había tomado la decisión de casarse aun sin aprobación, que entonces el patriarcado le daría la espalda, a Elroy le dolió la decisión que tomo su sobrino, pero a el patriarca no se le refutaba nada.

Candy, con su buen corazón quiso, abogar por ella, pero esta vez ni ella, pudo hacer nada, nadie podía la decisión estaba tomada, Albert sabia la razón por la cual Ricardo, se había casado con Eliza, pensó que al no ver nada de dinero la dejaría, la aceptaría de nuevo solo si ella aceptaba divorciarse, pero el orgullo de Eliza, no la dejaba podía aceptar que se había equivocado.

FINAL DEL FLACH BACK.

Los invitados ya estaban en la mansión, todos habían llegado, Candy, venia bajando de las escaleras con su vestido color rosa palo, con un bordado a mano que enmarcaba el corsés con un sutil escote con mangas caídas de los hombros, dejándolos descubiertos, las mangas en tres cuartos, para terminar con las mangas en forma de campana.

Albert, estaba abajo de las escaleras cuando hizo su aparición con Elroy Andrwy, que bajaron juntas hasta quedar a medias escaleras, para dar el anuncio, Albert subió hasta ellas, besado a su tía de la mejilla, después beso la mano de Candy.

ELROY – Señoras, señores esta noche es muy grato informarles el compromiso, de mi sobrino Williams Albert Andrwy, con mi sobrina Candice Whay Andrwy.

Albert tomo de la mano de Candy, se incoó en el pequeño escalón y saco un estuche, al abrirlo saco un anillo con un diamante con incrustaciones de zafiros alrededor.

ALBERT- Candy, sabes que te amo con todo mí ser y en este momento te pido, que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa, para que seas mi compañera para toda la vida.

CANDY- Extendiéndole la mano asentó con la cabeza y dijo- si acepto, si acepto casarme contigo.

Albert, le puso su anillo en su dedo, besando la mano y acercándose para darle un beso en la frente, todos los invitados comenzaron aplaudir, los flashes, no se dejaron esperar, el futuro enlace estaba en todos los titulares del periódico del país.

La fiesta estuvo muy acorde, a lo que siempre se acostumbraba todo impecable, los invitados los saludaban y felicitaban, el enlace seria en dos meses, ya estaba casi todo para la fecha, se especulaba porque sería muy pronto, pero eso solo eran las personas que no sabían de su historia de amor.

La humillación que Albert paso, poco a poco se fue disipando, ahora más con la nueva bomba sobre su boda.

Pero una rubia, que quería dinero no lo estaba, maldita sea, se va a casar con esa.

SEBASTIAN- Ni siquiera lo has podido ver, te dije que debías acercarte.

ELLA- No me dejan ni entrar al edificio, tienen órdenes de que no puedo acercarme a el.

SEBASTIAN- Mañana, tendrá una comida en este restaurant, búscalo tengo un plan.

ELLA- si no quiere, hablar conmigo.

SEBASTIAN- No todo lo puedo hacer yo, debes decirle que aún lo amas, que no has dejado de pensar en él, que sé yo, si las mujeres son buenas para el teatro, anda mueve tu trasero.

Sebastián llamo a la mansión, diciendo que hablaba de parte del Sr. Williams, que la esperaba en el restaurant, porque quería hablar con Candy, que fuera que era algo urgente.

Candy, ni lo pensó, llamo al chófer para que la llevara a dicho restaurant, tomo su bolso al salir se topó con Elroy.

ELROY- pero niña a dónde vas con tanta prisa.

CANDY- veré a Albert, en un restaurant, me llamo una persona de su oficina, diciéndome que le urgía hablar conmigo.

ELROY- Bueno no creo, que sea así, él hubiera venido personalmente, pero está bien ve, anda no lo hagas esperar, pero aún se quedó con la duda, llamo a la oficina de Albert, contesto su secretaria, informándole que no era verdad, que nadie del corporativo había llamado a la mansión.

Pido un cochero, ya que los carros estaban ocupados, dirigiéndose al restaurant, quería saber que era todo eso, de que habían llamado falsamente, tenía una mala espina, así que fue inmediatamente.

Albert, estaba en el restaurant en su comida de negocios, al terminar se despedía de sus socios, de hecho hasta George estaba con él, despidiéndose de los mismos, para después regresar a la oficina, cuando lo abordo una mujer.

ELLA- Hola amor, como estas.

ALBERT- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

ELLA- Te extraño, regrese porque quiero recuperarte.

ALBERT- ¿Qué? Esta loca después de cómo me dejaste plantado en el altar, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

ELLA Amor, se porque te vas a casar con ella, es porque se parece a mí, es la razón por la que me atreví a venir, sé que aún no me olvidas, sé que aún me deseas, cuando estas con ella me vez a mí.

ALBERT- jajaajjaja, te estas escuchando, sabes ahora veo las cosas claras, es verdad te le parces un poco, si no lo niego, pero es al revés, yo la veía a ella en ti, cuando estaba contigo soñaba que era con Candy con quien estaba, realmente quise verla en ti, aunque solo era un reflejo.

Pensé que realmente sería feliz contigo, me ilusione tanto que cuando me dejaste, me sentí morir, y fue Candy, quien me sano, sano mis heridas y mi corazón, logre restablecerme, así que no hay nada que puedas recuperar, nunca fui tuyo.

En ese momento llegaba Candy, al restaurant buscándolo cuando alcanza a ver esa figura que tanto ama, alcanzando ver una cabellera rubia, enfrente de él, ya que Albert estaba de espaldas, en cuanto ella vio a Candy, se acercó a Albert para besarlo.

Albert, al sentirla intuitivamente la aparto de él, tomándola de las manos, no vuelvas hacer eso.

Candy, al ver que lo besaba, solo se dijo Albert, detrás de él.

Albert, al verla solo soltó a su ex, Candy, esto no es lo que crees.

CANDY- No dijo nada, solo se acercó a la ex, se le quedo viendo a los ojos y se escuchó un splach, detrás de otro, esto es por lastimarlo y este otro por haberlo besado, escúchame bien jamás lo vuelvas a tocar, porque la próxima vez, no serán un par de cachetadas, saliendo del restaurant.

Albert, no podía creer que Candy, fuera capaz de golpear a alguien, pero al ver su actitud, solo le demostraba que lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, que era capaz de todo por él, saliendo detrás, Candy, mi amor déjame explicarte.

Candy, estaba súper furiosa, subiéndose al coche para regresar a la mansión.

ALBERT- mi amor, solo habla conmigo.

CANDY- No, no quiero, así que déjame, porque si hablo en este momento contigo, soy capaz de matarte.

Albert, quería ir con ella en el mismo carro, pero Candy no se lo permitió.

ELROY, Llego minutos después, apenas iba a entrar cuando se topó, con la persona que jamás pensó volver a ver, al verla de frente, supo inmediatamente que pasaba, era una trampa todo eso, para separar a Candy de su sobrino.

ELLA- Señora usted aquí, sobándose las mejillas, aun después de los cacheta dones que le propino Candy.

ELROY- splach, propinándole otro cacheta don, esto es poco para todo lo que te mereces, te voy a decir una cosa, te vas en este momento de nuevo a Inglaterra, créeme que me voy a ir con todo mi poder en contra de tu familia. Williams no quiso que tu padre firmara nada, sobre el préstamo que les hizo, pero yo para aceptarte lo hice firmar uno papeles, donde con unos chasquidos, los meto a la cárcel.

Así que tú decides, no querrás que tu padre termine en un calabozo, las cárcel en Inglaterra, pueden ser muy frías, no quiero verte de nuevo en este País, así que tú decides, desapareces de una sola vez o la cárcel para tu padre.

ELLA- Con la mano en la cara, sobándose la mejilla, me iré mañana, no me volverá a ver.

ELROY- Eso quería escuchar, por cierto, llévate a tu amante contigo, son tal para cual, unos zánganos buenos para nada.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

En la mansión, salía corriendo del carro Candy, para subir a su habitación, llorando a mares, Albert llegaba detrás de ella, solo por minutos, cuando iba a subir las escaleras Albert la tomo de la cintura.

ALBERT- Mi amor, volteándola para abrazarla, lo que viste no fue nada, ella al ver que llegabas, me beso, yo no le correspondí, me la quite de encima, tienes que creerme.

CANDY- Hundía su cabeza en su pecho, con las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir, me sentí morir al verte con ella, sentí muchos celos, sentía que se rompía el corazón, simplemente no lo soporte.

ALBERT- Mírame, mi vida tomando el mentón de Candy, mírame a los ojos y dime que vez, no hay nada más que solo amor para ti, para nadie más, te amo Candy, te amo a ti, no a ella, créeme me voy a casar contigo, a ella ya la olvide.

CANDY- Seguía llorando, es que me dolió mucho.

ALBERT- Lo se perdóname, yo no espere verla ahí, ahora que lo dices, tu que hacía en ese lugar.

CANDY- me llamaron de tu oficina, para decirme que querías hablar conmigo, por eso fui, pero nunca imagine verte con ella.

ALBERT- Se acercó, besando su cara, limpiando sus lágrimas, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, menos por esa mujer, que directa o indirectamente nos hizo daño a los dos, ella solo quería separarnos, seguía dándole besitos hasta llegar a su boca, susurrándole te amo, mi vida, te amo mucho.

No quiero que esto, sea algo por lo cual paliemos, ya estamos a una semana de la boda, mi amor no quiero que haya entre nosotros dudas de ninguna clase, ella supo que yo estaba en ese restaurante, me fue a buscar pero solo quiere dinero, lo sé porque está aquí en Chicago con su amante.

CANDY- Lo mira a los ojos, pero que acaso ella aun que esta con él, aun así te busco.

ALBERT- Si así es, solo quería tener una relación conmigo para sacarme dinero, su amante es el hermano de Terry, su padre al fallecer no les dejo nada, al verse sin el ducado y sin dinero me buscaron, no se para verme la cara y sacarme dinero.

CANDY- Que malos, no puede ver el hombre tan maravilloso que eres.

ALBERT- Así que soy maravilloso, dándole un beso en la frente, no sabes cómo disfrute verte celosa, nunca te había visto así.

CANDY- Como quieres que no me ponga celosa, si todas las mujeres te ven como si fueras un pastel, que te quieren comer.

ALBERT- Si pero este pastel, solo lo podrás probar tú y no solo eso, me podrás comer todito.

CANDY- Le da un golpe en el pecho, Albert haces que me sonroje.

ALBERT- Prométeme, que pase lo que pase, vas a llegar a la iglesia, que no me dejaras plantado.

CANDY- así llueva, truene o relampaguee, yo llegare a la iglesia, dándose un dulce beso de reconciliación.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

El día de la boda llego, realmente estaba esplendoroso el día, por la mañana salió el sol como nunca, la algarabía no se dejaba escuchar, flores y más flores, desde la madrugada adornando la mansión, la mantelería junto con las mesas, el banquete ya se estaba preparando.

Candy, era arreglada por Dorrotty, ya estaba poniendo los últimos toques a su velo, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

ELROY- Entro a la habitación, bueno hija llego la hora, vámonos, cuando alcanzo a ver que se acercaba una tormenta, dios parece que se va a caer el cielo, pero vamos estas cosas pasan. No puedo creer que estaba el sol resplandeciente y ahora ya se obscureció.

Candy, bajaba con madan Eloy cuando los sirvientes en fila le hacían a Candy una corte de aplausos, el jardinero le entrego un ramo de puras dulce Candy atadas con un listón, muchas felicidades señorita que sea muy feliz. Estaba muy emocionada, sabía que era querida por todos y que realmente deseaban su felicidad.

Ya en la iglesia se encontraba, un rubio con los nervios a mil dentro de la iglesia, junto con George, Archival que uno era el padrino de anillos y el otro su padrino de bodas.

ARCHIVAL- Tío de verdad aquí tengo los anillos.

ALBERT- Más te vale, sino soy capaz de matarte.

George, como siempre afuera de la iglesia esperando visualizar a la novia, cuando empezaron a caer las gotas de lluvia.

En el camino en el carro ya iba muy nerviosa Candy, junto con Elroy.

ELROY- Cálmate hija todo va a salir bien.

CANDY- Solo asentaba con la cabeza.

Cuando de repente la lluvia comenzó a caer, como si el cielo se cayera del torrencial que se vino, de repente se escuchó un golpe, el chófer salió del carro a ver qué había sucedido.

CHOFER- Sra. una llanta se poncho.

CANDY- Queeee, no tía, si no llego Albert va a pensar que lo deje plantado.

En la iglesia ya faltaban solo 10 minutos para las seis, Albert estaba cada vez más nervioso y más al ver la lluvia.

GEORGE- Tranquilo por ahí deberán venir, solo tranquilízate.

Candy, cada vez más desesperada ya que con la lluvia no podían cambiar la llanta del coche.

CONTINUARA….

Sera que esta vez sí, se podrán casar las espero en el desenlace de esta historia.

Chicas muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, acabamos de abrir un espacio en Facebook para ustedes el grupo se llama William Alberth- EL Broche, si quieres integrarte es solo para Albertfan 100 % si es así eres bienvenida aquí podrás subir fotos, escribir, subir relatos triple xxx, lo que quieras, es un espacio para ustedes las esperamos.

Saben que me encanta recibir sus mensajes son el motor de mis historias, sigan ya saben sigan su radio novela por la XEW RADIO…


	8. Chapter 8

Candy, cada vez más desesperada ya que con la lluvia no podían cambiar la llanta del coche, comenzando a llorar, no sabia que hacer, de repente se disipo la lluvia un poco, cuando escuchó unos cascos de un caballo, vio que venía pasando por ahí, parándose al ver el carro.

Disculpe señor me presta su caballo, de verdad estoy desesperada, tengo que llegar a la iglesia.

EL SEÑOR DEL CABALLO- pero se va ensuciar su vestido señorita.

CANDY- No importa solo tengo 5 minutos para llegar.

En la iglesia, estaba Albert, preocupado al ver la lluvia, pensó que se retrasarían un poco, el sacerdote salió a la entrada para esperar a la novia, pero ya faltaba poco para las seis, escaso minutos.

George- Por ahí deben de venir, de seguro se retrasaron por la lluvia, tranquilízate.

ALBERT- Estoy a punto de ir a buscarla, no sé si les pasó algo.

En el carro, Elroy, pero niña como vas a llegar en ese caballo.

CANDY- Es esto tía o dejo plantado a Albert.

ELROY- Espera que arreglen el coche, niña no te desesperes.

CANDY, Ya ni la escuchaba se subió el vestido como pudo y con la ayuda del señor se subió al caballo, puso al caballo a todo galope, con los cascos del caballo y el lodo se manchó, todo el vestido, el velo lo dejo atorado en un árbol, estaba toda salpicada, pero aun así continuo.

En la iglesia ya pasaban de las seis, de hecho con menos 10 y el carro no llegaba, el sacerdote entro ya que la concurrencia estaban esperado, ya de hecho cuchicheaba que por segunda ocasión Williams Andrwy seria plantado en el altar.

Ya pasaban de 20 minutos y Candy no llegaba, ya la lluvia se había disipado por completo, el sacerdote entro dirigiéndose a Albert, hijo deberíamos cancelar, ya es tarde no creo que llegue.

Albert, se iba a dirigir a George cuando se escucha el trinar de un caballo, que llego a la puerta de la iglesia, relinchando entrando a la iglesia con todo y caballo. Se acercó para bajarla- mi vida pero mírate como vienes.

CANDY- te prometí que vendría, pasara lo que pasara, arreglándose el vestido que estaba toda mojada y llena de lodo hasta en la cara tenia barro.

Albert, tomo un pañuelo y le limpio a cara, así esta hermosa, te amo Candy, gracias por llegar.

El sacerdote les dio la bienvenida a los novios, solo hizo los sacramentos más importante y el intercambio de anillos.

Albert, le pidió al sacerdote que así fuera, ya que Candy estaba toda mojada, le dio su saco para que se cubriera. Prosiguió la ceremonia hasta que llegaron a la parte, donde se dirigía el sacerdote a las personas, si había alguien que no estuviera de acuerdo con ese enlace, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-A la entrada se escuchó una voz, yo me opongo.

Albert y Candy, volean con unas mueca, ahora que, ¿Quién se oponía?

ALBERT- Pero tía, ahora porque se opone.

ELROY- Creí que no alcanzaba nada de la ceremonia, solo es eso, prosiga padre, adelante.

SACERDOTE- Lo que ha unido Dios, no lo separe el hombre, ahora son marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Albert toma de la cara a Candy, que le da un beso con mucha dulzura, realmente estaba feliz, por fin era su mujer, por fin estaban casados, todos los sufrimientos y malos entendidos quedaron atrás.

CANDY-, soltó un par de lágrimas,- pensé que no llegaba.

ALBERT-Estaba preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, tomándola de la mano para salir de la iglesia, para que les tomaran las fotos.

CANDY- Pero Albert mírame, estoy toda llena de barro.

ALBERT- Salió y se llenó el traje de barro y la cara, ahora si estamos en las mismas, dándole un beso, te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Por la lluvia, todo lo que estaba preparado en el jardín, tuvo que ser llevado a dentro, pero como la mansión disponía de suficiente espacio no hubo problema, al llegar los novios ya los esperaban, solo que Candy, subió a cambiarse el vestido.

Poniéndose uno más sencillo, pero igual blanco con unas pequeñitas flores en color amarillo, Albert, subió a cambiarse el traje, al estar listo fue por Candy, tocando en su habitación.

ALBERT- Estas lista, entrando a la habitación, dios estas hermosa.

CANDY- Si tu igual, si me hubieran dicho que esto pasaría, me hubiera negado a ponerme ese vestido tan elaborado.

ALBERT- La tomo de la cintura, para mi fuiste la novia más hermosa, que yo hubiese visto jamás, dándole un beso con tanta pasión, que llegaba hasta la médula.

CANDY- Le correspondía con la misma intensidad, cuando escucharon que tocaron, era Dorotty, para decirles que ya los esperaban.

ALBERT- bueno creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más, jaajjajajajja.

Bajaron como los nuevos esposos, ya en la fiesta, estaba todos las amistades que a lo largo de su vida estuvieron ahí para ellos, entre ellos estaba Paty, que estaba radiante había cambiado bastante hasta su forma de vestir, ya había sanado su corazón, aunque no había olvidado estaba decidida a ser feliz.

Daniel Carusso estuvo invitado y fue en representación de su padre y como amigo de los rubios, ahí se topó con una linda castaña que llamo su atención, la siguió con la mirada hasta que pudo ubicar en que mesa se encontraba, no la perdía hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-Hola bienes por parte de la novia o del novio.

PATY-Yo diría que de parte de los dos, usted de parte de quien viene,

DANIEL- Igual yo diría que de los dos, me llamo Daniel Carusso y tú.

PATY- Soy Paty.

Así con una sola presentación, inicio una historia de amor que empezó con un hola…

La pareja de novios al término de la fiesta, se despidieron de la tía Elroy, para dirigirse a su luna de miel.

Albert, conduciría el carro, hasta llegar al lugar donde pasarían su noche de bodas, por las cosas que pasaron durante el día, Candy, estaba muy cansada que en el coche se quedó totalmente dormida, cuando llegan detuvo el coche, va abrir la puerta para poder entrar, fue por ella y con mucha delicadeza la saco del coche.

Entro con ella, a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos, el cual solo les pertenecía a ellos, la recuesta sobre un mueble, entiende que está agotada, ya es de madrugada él, también está cansado, va a la cocina a poner un poco de té, para poder relajarse, ya que con lo cansado que esta, siente que no va a poder dormir sino se relaja.

Candy, se despierta viendo en donde está, que es en el departamento del Magnolia, realmente siente que descanso en todo el trayecto, busca a Albert, en ese lugar hasta que lo ubica,- amor me quede dormida, estirándose.

Albert, se acerca si estoy poniendo te, quieres cenar algo, o quieres ir a la cama para que descanses.

Candy, me sentara bien relajarme un té, estoy demasiado cansada, pero se acerca para abrazarlo, tú también debes estar cansado, voy a servir él, te.

Albert la atrapa, la toma de la cintura, si estoy cansado pero deseo besarte con desesperación, posando sus labios en los de ella, aceptando el beso, el cual se profundizo, quería besarte, solo que con tanta gente no pude, no sabes como extrañe tus labios.

Candy, yo igual, también te extrañe, pero capas que lo hacíamos a la tía le da algo, voy por él, te.

Ya en la pequeña mesa lo pone, voy a cambiarme en lo que se enfría mi te.

Albert- está bien amor, aquí te espero.

Candy, observa que en la recamara esta una pequeña maleta, pero decide usar como la otra noche una de las camisas de Albert, que fue con las que se sintió cómoda, salió a la pequeña salita y se sentó al lado de él, Albert estaba tomando su te.

Albert, dejo la tasa del té en la mesita y acomodo a Candy, en su regazo, amor- sé que es nuestra noche de bodas, pero si estas cansada podemos solo dormir, abrasándola.

CANDY, puso su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar el corazón de Albert, que aunque la tenía cerca estaba pasivo, tranquilo, se sentía segura con él, como en casa, hace mucho que no se sentía así, amor podemos vivir aquí un tiempo.

ALBERT- Que más quisiera yo, pero sabes que no podemos, aunque podremos venir de vez en cuando, para relajarnos así como ahora.

CANDY- Te amo Albert, te amo mucho, levantando su cara para besarlo, explorando la boca de su amado, comenzó a darle besitos en la cara, hasta el cuello.

Albert, la tomo de la espalda, ahora podía explorar a su mujer, ya que lo era, nada se lo impedía, comenzó a poner sus manos varoniles en su cadera, bajando lentamente hasta sus glúteos, bajando poco a poco para acariciar su pantorrilla, regresando sus manos acariciando lentamente sus piernas, explorando por debajo de esa camisa, su camisa.

Candy, comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de Albert, prodigando besitos por su cuello, metiendo sus manos, dentro hasta encontrar esa piel desnuda, que ayudo a quitar, para esto ella ya estaba ahorcajada sobre de él.

Albert, simplemente se dejó llevar, por las caricias de su amada- amor no estas cansada, porque si sigues no te voy a dejar dormir.

CANDY- no quiero dormir.

Albert, la levanta con sus fuertes brazos, la acomoda para llevarla como si fuera un bebe, hacia la recamara para recostarla, en ese momento el, se recuesta sobre de ella, para empezar a besarla con mucha pasión, jugaba con su boca, con sus labios, con su lengua, sin dejar de besarla. Comenzando a desabrochar esa camisa que traía Candy, hasta que logro desabrochar el ultimo botón, se levantó para mirarla,- Dios eres hermosa, se quitó los pantalones, comenzando a prodigar besos por las piernas de Candy, acariciándolas.

Candy, se sentía en la luna con cada caricia, con cada beso, estaba extasiada, no sabía que es lo que seguiría, lo sabía en teoría, pero confiaba en que Albert, la guiaría a conocer como era hacer el amor.

Albert, simplemente se dejó llevar, volvió a prodigar besos en la piel desnuda de Candy, hasta que llego a ese par de senos que lo estaban esperando, los comenzó a disfrutar con su lengua redondeando esos pezones que estaban erectos, el los disfrutaba, con cada uno tomándose su tiempo.

Candy, lo acariciaba su cabello, soltó unos gemidos de placer, que eso fue música para los oídos de Albert, que estaba sumergido explorando cada centímetro de su piel, volvió a tomar su boca, diciéndole al oído, susurrándole, eres perfecta mi amor, te amo, no sabes canto te deseo, necesitaba tocarte, sentirte.

Bajando lentamente prodigando besos, hasta su vientre que lo detallo con sus manos, beso cada parte de sus caderas, bajando a esa parte intima, que lo invitaba a disfrutar, amor solo confía en mí, posando su boca, tomando todo el néctar, saboreándolo. Ya estaba muy excitado, su miembro estaba ya muy erecto deseoso de salir de aquellos pantaloncillos cortos, que estaba que reventaba.

Candy, se revolcaba de placer en esa cama, ya sentía que no podía más, su cuerpo deseaba más, no sabía que era, pero se lo exigía, su cuerpo reaccionaba, solo gemía, apretando la sabana con sus dedos.

Albert, acomodo a Candy, a un modo que el pudiera estar cómoda, amor te voy hacer mía, solo dime si te lastimo para detenerme, sabía que era su primera vez de Candy, así que tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, subió tomo su boca, lentamente se posiciono en ella, poniendo su miembro en su vagina, entrando poco a poco, lento hasta poder estar en ella.

Candy a pesar de que era su primera vez estaba tan excitada, que sintió la gloria cuando Albert, la comenzó a penetrar, sentirlo dentro de ella, hacía que se sintiera plena, se sintiera mujer, en cuanto sintió que su barra se traspasó, solo gimió acompañado de un gritito el dolor, que paso de golpe hacer algo delicioso.

Albert. Solo se detuvo para que ella se acostumbrara a él, solo pregunto ¿estás bien? A su oído, Candy, solo murmuro, siii sigue por favor no te detengas, empezó a moverse lento, hasta que su mismo cuerpo ya no pudo detenerlo, los mismos espasmos de Candy, lo conducían a que se moviera cada vez más, su cuerpo le exigía, sentía que explotaría de placer, de tenerla en sus brazos, a la mujer que tanto había deseado, desde hace tanto tiempo.

El vaivén de los dos hacia que los dos gimieran al par, en cada arremetida que Albert daba, Candy, gemía, su respiración descontrolada se escuchaba, inclusive haciéndose una al mismo tiempo, hasta llegar al clímax, solo soltando un grito Candyyyyyyyy, al par de ella Alberttttt, haaaaaaaa, cayendo en un éxtasis de placer.

Albert, con una sonrisa, besando a Candy, dándole besos y besos, te amo, mi vida, te amo mucho.

Candy- Yo también te amo….

Acomodándose en la cama, poniéndola en su pecho, aun con sus corazones agitados, pero plenos, llenos de amor, aun se seguían besando, sentían que aun querían más, realmente lo que acaban de explorar sentían las ganas de seguir de nuevo, Albert quería seguir, pero le preocupaba que ella se sintiera incomoda o adolorida.

Amor, te sientes bien, besándola quedito, ella igual recibía y le dabas besos, si estoy bien quiero seguir tocándote, realmente no me canso de hacerlo, Albert al escuchar eso, siguió prodigando sus besos, tocando su cuerpo, quería que disfrutara, de esto nuevo que acaban de explorar.

La acomodo de nuevo para volverla a besar, volverla a sentir, tenerla de nuevo saciarse de ella, así continuaron, tocándose, amándose hasta el amanecer, quedándose dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert se levantó casi al medio dio, se dio cuenta que Candy, seguía dormida su espalda desnuda, con sus risos desparpajados en la cama, era la evidencia que no lo había soñado, solo estaba cubierta por la sabana que solo tapaba sus caderas.

Se metió al baño, dándose una ducha, saliendo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, aunque ya era tarde era mejor desayunar como siempre, preparo el café, huevos, tostadas con mermelada, puso dos vasos de leches, pan dulce, llevando la charola hasta la recamara, se sentó en la cama.

Comenzó a darle besos desde su cadera, pasando por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, despierta dormilona, ya es tarde, tienes que desayunar.

Candy, mmm no déjame dormir, solo un poco más.

Albert- no ya es tarde, anda desayuna y después te vuelves a dormir, anda tomando su tasa de café, anda antes de que se enfrié.

Candy, aunque no quería, se voltea tapando su desnudes con la misma sabana, huele delicioso.

Albert- anda come esta delicioso, dándole un beso en su hombro desnudo.

Candy- Albert si me sigues besándome no podre desayunar.

Albert- amor no puedo evitarlo, pero me comportare, anda desayuna.

Candy, termino de desayunar, se fue a tomar una ducha, pero se quedarían en la cama todo el día, no querían salir de ese lugar, su lugar.

Se la pasaron besándose, explorándose, todo el día, en esa cama, Albert no se saciaba de besar su cuerpo desnudo, prodigaba besos, en todo lugar, Candy aceptaba sus caricias y poco a poco participaba, también tocando el cuerpo de su ahora esposo.

Su luna de miel había comenzado, pero no podían quedarse en el departamento más tiempo, ya que partirían, a un lugar al que Albert, quería que Candy conociera, la llevo a África, para que conociera los lugares en los que había estado, en medio de la naturaleza.

Candy, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, cuando supo a donde irían de luna de miel.

Los días, pasaron así, como las semanas, estando en ese lugar, los tres meses se les fue como agua, la hora de regresar había llegado, ya los esperaban en la mansión y el séquito de sirvientes.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con que la tía, se había ido de descanso a Escocia, que quería darles su espacio, para que iniciaran su nueva vida como esposos, lo único que dejo dicho es que esperaba con ansias las nuevas, nuevas.

Albert, se iba a trabajar muy temprano y Candy, se quedaba en la mansión, ya su tía la había adiestrado que hacer con las actividades tanto en la mansión, como las otras que necesitaba de su atención, así que no se le hizo difícil tomar ese roll.

Pero uno de esos días, la cocinera se enfermó, tenía un resfriado terrible, pronto seria la hora de la comida, se tuvo que meter a cocinar, con las instrucciones de un libro de cocina, la pobre solo acertó haciendo una sopa, ya que el guisado le quedo muy seco, del postre ni hablar, cuando Albert llego la encontró peleando con la sartén, que para colmo de males se quemó la mano.

Albert- Amor que haces.

Candy- Intento cocinar, pero no puedo creo que nunca podre, perdón la comida es un espanto.

Albert- y la cocinera.

Candy- Se enfermó, amor perdóname por no ser una buena esposa.

Albert- Mi vida, para mí lo eres, no me importa que no sepas cocinar, te amo quitándose el saco, anda ayúdame yo cocinare.

Candy- pero amor, tu vienes cansado, como te vas a poner a cocinar.

Albert- Bueno te parece si, solo preparamos unos sándwich, para irnos a la cabaña, ya está totalmente reconstruida, pasamos una tarde juntos.

Candy- De verdad podemos, no tienes que regresar a la oficina.

Albert- no, esta tarde es para ti, mi querida señora, porque ahora lo eres, mi señora.

Candy- solo se le quedo viendo con mirada fulminante, que te digo ahora lo soy.

Así, lo hicieron, simplemente les gustaba perderse a veces por un fin de semana, o simplemente como ese día, una tarde en la naturaleza.

Pasaron los meses la tía Elroy, estaba por llegar, los sirvientes ya la esperaban para su llegada, Candy, ya la recibía en la entrada junto a Albert…

Albert- Tía sea bienvenida.

Candy- Tía que bueno que llego.

Elroy, entro más que furiosa, a la mansión, necesito hablar con ustedes de inmediato, entremos, ya en el despacho, bueno a ustedes que les pasa, digo que creen que no sé lo que están haciendo.

Alberty Candy, al mismo tiempo- nosotros tía, de que habla.

Elroy- hasta cuando me van hacer esperar con un heredero, digo ya tiene como más de un año desde que se casaron, que no piensan tener descendencia, ustedes me quieren matar de un coraje, si por ese motivo los deje para que pudieran estar solos, pero con que me encuentro que nada de nada.

Estaba más que furiosa, realmente le preocupaba mucho ese tema, de hecho esa fue la razón por la cual regreso de su descanso, porque estaba esperando su carta con la buena notica

\- así que me responden sobre esto, hay que buscar una solución.

Albert y Candy- Solo se miraron, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

ELROY- Y todavía se burlan de mí, me van a matar, ustedes dos me van a matar, muy afligida.

Albert- Tía, no este enojada, la verdad es que somos nosotros los que lo decidimos, que las cosas fueran así.

ELROY- Me estás diciendo que ustedes, dios que sacrilegio, de verdad.

Candy- Tía, si por un tiempo, pero le tenemos una noticia, va a ser abuela muy pronto.

ELROY- Solo se les quedo mirando, me están engañando si eso es, para que no les diga nada, pero dios los va a castigar por hacer esas cosas, cando quieran tener bebes ya no van a poder.

Albert- Tía, es verdad, va hacer abuela Candy, tiene 3 meses de embarazo.

Elroy- No me engañan.

Albert y Candy- Va hacer abuela dentro de 6 meses…

Elroy, hasta lloro de felicidad, porque no me lo habían dicho, estaba muy preocupada.

Candy- mandamos una carta, pero usted ya venía en camino.

ELROY- Me lo dicen así muy campantes, Candice, tenemos que ir de compras inmediatamente.

Candy- Para que, tía.

Elroy- Para ir a comprar las cosas del bebe, que más hacer la canastilla del bebe, hay que decorar su cuarto, dios habrá que buscar una niñera, te sientes bien hija, no tienes antojos.

CANDY- Tía, bueno yo ya me adelante en algunas cosas, bueno casi me traigo todas las tiendas de Chicago en cuanto lo supe, así que usted tranquila que todo está preparado. Antojos no, no tengo solo me gustaría que me prepare esa tarta que solo a usted le sale.

Elroy- Hoy mismo lo hago…

Así pasaron los años, la vida de Albert y Candy, no podría ser más feliz, comenzaron a llegar los hijos, cuando tenían la necesidad de estar solos, lejos de la algarabía de los niños, se iban ya sea a la cabaña o se iban a su pequeño nido de amor el magnolias.

Estaba Elroy, en el jardín, anda Emile, baja de ahí, tu igual que tu madre me vas a sacar canas verdes.

Emile- No quiero.

ELROY- Pero porque no quieres bajar.

Emile-porque no me quiero poner ese vestido, voy a parecer niña.

Elroy- eres una niña…

Candy,- que pasa tía.

Elroy- Tu hija que no quiere bajar de ese árbol, que porque no quiere ponerse el vestido que le compre.

Candy- Emilia Rouse Mary Andrwy, baja de una vez de ese árbol o no te voy a dejar jugar con Damián Carusso, que por cierto no tarda en llegar, que va a decir si te ve así como andas en esa facha.

Emile- Va a venir Damián, bajando rápidamente del árbol, entrando corriendo para la mansión, casi atropellando a su padre que venía con su hijo mayor, William Alexander Andrwy.

Albert- hija sube con cuidado te vas a caer.

Emile- lo siento papito, pero debo cambiarme.

Entrando Candy, junto con Elroy.

Albert- me pueden decir, de cuando acá Emilie, se preocupa por lo que se va a poner.

Candy- bueno desde que sabe que va a venir Damián, riéndose.

Albert- no me causa mucha gracia…

Candy- amor yo me enamore de ti cuando tenía 6 años, Emile, no iba hacer la excepción.

Albert, solo suspiro, conque Damián Carusso, mmm que le vamos hacer, donde se fue mi bebe.

Candy- Ya mi amor no hagas dramas, además te tengo una sorpresa…

Albert- Si dime cual porque me acabas de romper el corazón y no creo que me recupere de este golpe.

Candy- Yo sé que sí, vas a volver a ser papa.

Albert, se queda mudo, después de unos minutos, es verdad.

Candy- Si, así que hay que sanar ese corazón, con mucho amor.

Albert, mi vida, ven acá te amo, te amo mucho, pero por favor que sea niño, sino me van a volver a romper el corazón, dándole un beso a su esposa.

Candy- amor yo te sanare, yo siempre sabré como sanar tu corazón.

FIN.

-00000000000000000000000-

Chicas muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente disfrute esta historia, fue corta pero espero y les haya gustado, las espero en la próxima historia, no se olviden unirse a mi página William Alberth Ardly- EL Broche-, sé que se van a divertir.

Bueno no les digo a dios sino hasta pronto… ya saben por la XEW RADIO.


End file.
